A Forgotten Memory
by LetMeGo03
Summary: I am his Forgotten Memory. I am Logan's daughter and all I wanted to do was meet my father. But things get complicated when a cat-man attacks us and then comes along X-Men. Could this get worse?  Follows movie through Logan and daughter's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Morgan. Please R&R**.

* * *

><p>I hadn't thought this through.<p>

I had a problem with that. I never really thought things through. Some idea pops into my head and I do it without really thinking it through. I had done it all my life but this time had to take the cake.

I pulled my long green jacket tighter around my body as the harsh, icy winds of Canada picked up. The cold bit at my face, leaving it raw and pink. My hands were covered in deep violet gloves that gave them some protection from the weather. I pulled my duffle bag higher up my shoulder and trekked on.

I was walking down a snow-covered deserted road, wondering if I had made the right decision. Running away from the orphanage to find this man, a stranger, wasn't my best idea. But I had been wanting to meet him for over 15 years. Now I had to ability to locate him, I wasn't going to just sit around. I know he won't recognise me when he sees me. From what my mother left in her letter, there was a chance he wouldn't have any memory of me at all. I began imagining scenarios in my head; how would I tell him? How would he react?

I wondered if he would see any resemblance. I had no idea what he looked like, so I guess I would find out when I see him. Would he have dark hair like me? Right now my long hair was a medium blonde colour but I was a brunette naturally. Would I see my own dark eyes when I looked into his?

"Guess I'm gunna get my answer," I said to myself as a spotted a gathering of cars ahead. As I approached what looked like the very small hub of Laughlin City, I could already hear the rowdy calls of drunken men. I wondered what kind of man Logan was to be hanging out in somewhere like that. Maybe he wasn't the glorious, kind man I had imagined him to be?

I squashed my fears down as I walked into the bar. Instantly my ears were assaulted by loud yells of anger and booing. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol and body odour that was radiating off the men. I was beginning to wonder if I was the only woman in the bar when I spotted a cluster of scantily clad women huddled near the bar, their clothes leaving little protection from the Canadian weather.

A few men were throwing me looks that normally would have made me shiver in disgust, but I was too focused on finding Logan to care. I closed my eyes for a second, concentrate for a moment to find him. He was in the middle of the bar. I began pushing through the crowd. Their yells of fury had increased. I realised why they were yelling when I finally pushed through two particularly angry men.

In the middle of the bar was a metal fighting cage. A fight was in progress but it looked like it was going to end any moment, for one of the men was swaying on his feet. One more punch from his opponent sent him sprawling on the floor of the cage. The booing reached a new high as the unconscious man was dragged from the cage by two men.

"Never in all my years have I seen anything like it," said a man standing in the centre of the ring, a microphone in hand.

I tried to look over the heads of the people in front of me, desperate to get a look at the other man standing in the ring. I knew it was him, I could feel it.

"Are you going to let this man walk away with your money?" the man asked the crowd, who replied with a chorus of angry calls.

A man suddenly stood up from the bleachers in the corner of the bar. "I'll fight him!"

His statement was met with another round of calls, although this time they were cheers. People were banging on the metal cage, showing their support for the new hero.

I could see an outline of the other man on the other side of the cage. He had one hand resting above his head on the cage. He looked to be shirtless and even though he currently had his back turned to me, I could see he was very well built.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our saviour!" the man with the microphone said as the new challenger stomped into the cage. He covered the microphone with one hand as he said something to the new challenger, a bald, thick man with numerous tattoos down his arms.

I squeezed through a few more people, trying to see him. I had been waiting for this moment for so long, yet it was nothing like I had pictured. A bell echoed through the bar, signalling the start of the new fight. Without a seconds hesitation, the bald man ran at him. I opened my mouth to yell at him, how could he attack Logan when he still had he back turned to him?

The man lifted his leg and struck Logan right in the back. Logan spun around from the force of the attack, so he was now facing his opponent. But he hadn't even raised his hands before the challenger had punched him, twice. Logan fell to his knees.

I watched with my mouth open in shock. Why hadn't he thrown a punch yet? From the sounds I had heard when I had come in; he had been winning for a long time. Why was he suddenly looking like he had nothing to give?

The crowd was jeering as the man aimed a kick at Logan's stomach. He struck again.

"Fight back!" I found myself yelling. I hadn't come all this way to meet him, only to have him knocked unconscious.

I had gotten close enough to the cage to see something change in Logan. In an instant, Logan had gotten to his feet. As the man went to throw a punch, Logan's fist connected with his. I winced as I imaged the pain they were both feeling. But Logan seemed to be showing no signs of pain as he stepped towards his opponent, into the light.

And for the first time, I looked into the face of my father.

He had dark hair that travelled down the side of his face into mutton chops, his dark eyes were currently glaring at his challenger and his mouth was drawn back into a snarl. I never imagined I would be scared of my father but as I watched him throw his arm back for a punch, I couldn't deny the ripple of fear that travelled down my spine. He truly looked frightening.

His fist connected with his opponents face with such force that the man flew back into the cage. As he threw another forceful punch, I saw a silver chain around Logan's neck. Dog tags.

Logan's second punch had been enough to finish the man off. He flew onto his back with a mighty groan. The bell dinged again as the fight was clearly over. Logan rolled his neck and shoulders, hardly showing any signs of pain. He had no marks to show from the fight and I knew exactly why that was. I was amazed at what extraordinary mutation he had.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man with the microphone said as he re-entered the cage, "tonight's winner and still king of the cage, the Wolverine!"

Logan kicked the man on the ground for good measure as the furious calls restarted. He sulked back to his corner of the cage, lighting a cigarette.

I couldn't believe the fight I had just witnessed. I had just seen my father for the first time, and he had beaten a man with less than 3 punches. I was shocked but slightly in awe.

That fight had been the last one of the night, and it was well past 3 in the morning, so many people began leaving instantly. I wondered what I should do.

I didn't want to approach him right now and I had a feeling after that fight he would be wanting a drink, so I made my way over to the bar. I settled onto a barstool, chucked my bag at my feet and ordered water from the bartender. He gave me a look but said nothing as he filled up a dirty cup with tap water. As he placed the cup in front of me, my eyes slid over a jar on the bar. Taped to it was the note "Tipping is NOT a city in China". The notes stuffed in the jar looked appealing, especially when I had only a 50 stuffed in my duffle bag.

The minutes ticked by. The man who had been commentating the match was sitting at a small table with a tall blonde, counting a pile of notes. The TV above the bar was showing a news report but I wasn't paying attention.

"You want somethin' new honey?" the bartender asked as he wiped a rag over a cup. I glanced at my untouched glass of water, then at the jar sitting beside it. "Or you sticking to water?" The man reached out and slid the jar down the bar.

I didn't reply as at that moment someone had approached the bar. My heart sped up as I glanced out of the corner of my eye. There he was. He sat at the end of the bar, now wearing two flannel shirts and a brown jacket. He already had a lit cigar in his mouth and there seemed to be a permanent scowl on his features.

"Just a beer," he grunted as he dug around his jacket for change.

I was sitting looking at him as discretely as I could, but as his eyes swept his surroundings, they locked with mine. My heart jumped. I don't know what I was hoping for. Something, a spark of recognition.

But as his gaze returned to his beer, his face showed no signs of anything other than displeasure. Disappointment flooded me, but it wasn't enough to send me packing.

"The leaders of over 200 nations will discuss issues ranging from the worlds economic climate and weapons treaties to the mutant phenomenon and it's impact on our world stage."

The news report I had been ignoring suddenly gained my attention. I happened to notice one particular word gaining Logan's attention. Once again, his eyes locked with mine. I quickly looked back to the TV.

"Many American legislators have contended that the debate over mutant issues should be primary focus, of what is, on the surface, a strictly diplomatic affair..."

"You owe me some money."

I looked around as someone spoke. The bald man Logan had fought was standing behind him, looking far from happy. A mate stood behind him, obviously there to back him up.

"No man takes a beating like that and has nothing to show for it," the bald man said. Logan looked over his shoulder at the man before turning back around. Obviously he didn't see the man as a threat.

"I know what you are," the man whispered to Logan.

"You lost your money," Logan growled over his shoulder to the man, "keep this up and you'll lose something else."

The man's friend went to pull him away but he wasn't having any of that. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled a small knife from within his jacket.

"Lookout!" I yelled.

It happened so fast I barely had time to blink. Logan had jumped out from his stool and thrown the man against a pole. I felt my mouth drop as I saw two long blades slide out from his knuckles. As I watched, a third slid out, inches away from the man's throat. My mother had written in her letter about Logan's claws, but in person, they were...beyond frightening. He had knives...coming out of his skin.

No one spoke. Every eye was upon Logan. The sound of a gun cocking echoed through the room. My eyes had been glued upon Logan, so I had missed the bartender retrieving his gun. Logan looked over his shoulder slightly as the bartended aimed the barrel of him gun millimetres from his head.

"Get out of my bar freak," the bartender said.

There was a moment where no one moved, before Logan flung his other hand out towards the bartender. Three blades shot out of his other hand, slicing straight through the man's gun. He held the two pieces of his gun in shock as Logan's eyes flew between him and the man he still had his claws at.

For some reason, he then looked at me. I wondered what my face looked like; if I was showing the shock I was feeling. His gaze travelled back to the bartender before the blades retracted back into his knuckles.

His eyes flew to every occupant in the bar, daring them to attack. After a few more tense moments, he stalked out of the bar. The men were looking at each other like they couldn't believe what had just happened.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just let him leave but I doubted he would take a 17 year old hitchhiker. With absolutely no plan, I picked up my bag from the ground and hurried out of the bar after Logan.

The bite of the cold was worse than ever after being in the shelter of the bar. I saw Logan's form rushing towards a very old and battered campervan with a small trailer. He jumped inside and slammed the door. I was stuck between hesitation and action. I wouldn't be able to keep up with him once he left. He had a car. I didn't. I could have jimmied one open and followed him but on such deserted roads, he would notice one car following him. He hadn't started the engine yet like I had expected so without another thought, I ran across the car park. I prayed he wasn't looking at his mirrors as I did the first though that popped into my head; I jumped into the trailer. The only thing in it was an old motorbike and a heap of rags. I stuffed my bag under my head for support and grabbed a large rag, throwing it over my body.

I heard the start up of the engine and the trailer began to shake as he pulled out of the car park. I had no idea where he was heading so I settled myself in for a long ride.

My bag gave me some comfort for my head but my body was already aching from the steel floor of the trailer. It was the first time in days that I had laid down so I wasn't surprised when I found myself drifting off. I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't stop my eyes from drooping.

I was hovering on the edge of consciousness when the trailer jerked to a stop. I had no idea how long he had been driving for. Had they reached a town already? I heard him open his door...leaving the engine running. A sinking feeling filled my stomach. The sound of snow being crushed under boot rang out, coming closer to the trailer. I tried to mentally prepare myself. This would be the first time I would speak to my father.

I could feel him standing above me when he suddenly poked me twice. He lifted the rag that had been covering my body and threw it off. I lifted my head and squinted up at him. He had a scowl on his face and a cigar in his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he grunted, taking the cigar from his mouth.

They definitely hadn't been the first words I had been expecting my father to say to me. I was disappointed and nervous. He had absolutely no idea who I was.

"I'm sorry. I needed a ride," I said as I got to my knees in the trailer, "I thought you might help me."

"Get out." He reached into the trailer and picked up my duffle bag, throwing it onto the ground.

"Where am I supposed to go?" I asked as I manoeuvred my way out of the trailer.

"I don't know," he answered.

I frowned up at him, desperate for him to see something in my eyes. "You don't know or you don't care?"

"Pick one," he said gruffly. He shoved his cigar back into his mouth and turned back to the campervan.

He couldn't just leave me here! How could he be so mean? I couldn't believe he could just dump someone on the side of the road. How could this man be my Dad?

"I saved your life!" I yelled out of nowhere.

"No you didn't." He jumped back into the driver seat, slammed the door and took off.

I resisted the urge to cry. And scream. What a selfish, mean, horrible man! I wished I could say he wasn't my father but I knew it was him. I couldn't believe I had waited so long to meet him and it had ended like this. What a waste of my time.

I was contemplating just what the hell I was going to do when I saw his break lights come on. He was stopping!

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

I picked up my bag from the ground and ran for the campervan. I approached the passenger side and hesitantly opened the door. I stood there for a moment.

"You gunna get in or what kid?" he asked.

I chucked my bag on the floor and pulled myself up into the seat. I had barely closed the door before he had taken off again. The engine groaned slightly and stuttered but it kept on going. The smell of dirt, alcohol and smoke filled my nostrils. There was nothing more I detested than cigars but I wasn't about to say anything. He would no doubt chuck me out again.

We drove along in silence before I got the nerve to speak. "You don't have anything to eat do you?"

He didn't move for a moment, so I thought he was going to ignore me. But he put the cigar in his mouth and reached across with his free hand to the glove box. He pulled out a packet of beef jerky and threw it into my lap. As I pulled off my thin gloves, he shut the glove box. I saw him eye my gloves but he didn't say anything.

I practically ripped open the packet and tore off a huge piece of jerky. As I hurried stuffed the piece into my mouth, I resisted the urge to moan at the first thing I had eaten in 2 days. I wasn't the biggest fan of jerky, but it tasted like heaven to me. I pulled off another piece and ate it. I slowed down after another piece and pushed down the green hood of my coat.

"I'm Morgan." Yet again I was hoping my name might spark something within his memory. Nothing.

He didn't say anything. He just smoked that damn cigar. I looked across at the dog tags resting upon his chest.

"Were you in the army?" I asked. In the dull light, I could just make out the word "Wolverine" on the tags. I doubt he remembered the story of how he came up with that name. I knew, for my mother had been the one to first mention that name. "Doesn't-doesn't that mean you were in the army?"

Logan looked down at his chest before he reached down and tucked the tags into his shirt, out of sight.

I bit the inside of my lip and looked away. Obvious he was not one for chit-chat. I looked around to see what kind of car I had gotten into. I looked over my shoulder into the back of the campervan. It was covered in junk. There were clothes littering the floor, empty food packets and a bottle of vodka was rolling around. It was dark, damp and disgusting.

"Wow," I said to myself.

"What?" he asked, looking back into the van.

I hesitated. "Suddenly my life doesn't look that bad."

"Hey if you prefer the road-"

"No," I cut over him. "No...it looks great." He looked over at me. "Looks cosy."

I picked up another piece of jerky, for something to do. I couldn't believe I was sitting in a car with my Dad. And he had no idea he was sitting next to his daughter. When would be the right time to tell him? If there ever _was_ a right time. From what I had seen, I doubted he would believe me. But I had my mother's letter in my bag to show him. It was all the proof he needed.

I began rubbing my hands together, trying to get rid of the last bit of frost. Logan saw my out of the corner of his eye. He reached over and turned the heat up to maximum. "Put your hands on the heater," he said as he reached out for my hands.

Without thinking, I jerked my hands away. It was just an instinctive, especially after finding out my mutation.

"I'm not gunna hurt you kid," he said, gesturing to the vents currently spitting out hot air.

"It's nothing personal," I said as I began pulling on my gloves. "It's just when people touch my skin...something happens."

"What?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I don't know," I lied. I knew exactly what happened when people touched my skin but I wasn't going to explain my mutation to a stranger, even if he was my Dad.

"Fair enough," he mumbled through the cigar in his mouth. He pulled it out with his free hand which he then placed on the wheel. I watched him, concentrating on the skin between his knuckles.

"When they come out...does it hurt?"

I watched his eyes travel from the road to his hands on the wheel. "Everytime."

"What kind of a name is Wolverine?" I asked.

He looked over to me, staring at me with the dark eyes I thought looked like my own. "My name's Logan," he finally said as he turned his gaze back to the road.

I began playing with the necklace resting on my chest. It had been my mothers...and the man sitting beside me had given it to her.

I noticed for the first time that it was snowing. As I watched one snowflake melt upon contact with the windscreen, I wondered what there was to say next. So being me, I said the first thing that popped into my head. "You know you should wear your seatbelt."

"Look kid," Logan began, pointing his cigar at me, "I don't need advice on-"

He was cut off as something came crashing down upon the road in front of the car. The sound of tearing metal filled my ears as I was flung against my seatbelt. I gasped from the sharp pain before it turned into a scream. Logan, without the protection of his seatbelt, had been flung from his seat, straight through the windscreen and onto the snow covered ground. He slid to a stop, face down in the snow where he remained motionless.

"Logan!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Men. Only Morgan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Logan POV<strong>

I was beginning to wonder if I would regret letting this kid hitch a ride. From the way she had reacted when I had gone to place her hands on the heater, she didn't trust me; so what the hell was she doing in a car with me? She must be a mutant too, something to do with her skin she reckons. I still couldn't believe she'd been crazy enough to stow away in my trailer, especially after what she saw in the bar. Why would a kid want to hitch a ride with someone she just saw shoot claws from his knuckles? Maybe she thinks mutants stick together? Well, she's wrong 'cause I don't stick with anyone. Next town, she's getting out. She can keep the jerky she's scoffing down.

I wonder when the last time she ate was. Why was a kid even hitchhiking? I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She couldn't be any older than 17 and she looked like a good kid. Dark blonde hair and innocent brown eyes that showed how scared she was.

As she continued rubbing together her gloved hands, it occurred to me she probably just discovered her mutation. Probably ran away cause of it. Or her parents kicked her out. That earned her a bit more sympathy. Maybe she could stay for a bit longer. She hadn't even asked where I was going.

"What kind of a name is Wolverine?" she asked me.

I went to ask her what the hell it was to her when I stopped myself. I had to remind myself she was just a kid and she just wanted to know my name.

"My name's Logan," I said as I looked at her.

I tried to remember the name she had told me only minutes ago. Megan? Morgan. That was it.

"You know you should wear your seatbelt."

I almost growled. She ain't gunna start tell me what I should be doing.  
>"Look kid," I pointed my cigar at her, "I don't need advice on-"<p>

I should've heard the tree snapping. As it came smashing down on the road in front of me, there wasn't even time for breaking. A had a brief flash of concern for the kid before I was flung from my seat through the windscreen.

When I came to, I was face down in the snow. I couldn't have been out for more than a few seconds. I unsteadily got to my feet, wincing as my broken ribs healed themselves. Hurt like a mother.

I began walking back towards my wreaked van, shaking off the snow that I had been covered in. I spat out some blood from my mouth and rolled my neck as I came to a stop in front of the fallen tree. I could see the kid through the shattered glass, staring at me. The familiar feeling of skin being pulled together began on my forehead. As my wound began closing, I watched her eyes widen with surprise.

"You alright?" I called. She was still staring at my healing forehead. I was expecting shock, horror, not a smile. I must have been seeing things. She couldn't have a smile on her face. "Kid, are you alright?"

"I'm stuck!" she yelled, her face showing pain so I must have imagined the smile.

I growled and began walking around the fallen tree when I saw the base. There were claw marks around the edge and it didn't look like it had fallen naturally. I froze in my tracks, my heightened senses on full alert. Something wasn't right. The bloody cold wind blew a scent towards me. There was someone else here.

Instantly I slid my claws out, ready for any attack. I heard the kid gasp from inside the truck and I registered the smell of smoke but that was the least of my worries. The scent got stronger an instant before someone sprang out of the trees. Before I registered what was happening, there was a strong hold on my jacket and I had been thrown in the air.

My back hit a tree, which my heavy body snapped as I fell to the ground on a heap of snow. This guy had to be a mutant because there was no way a normal man could have lifted me. As I got to my knees, a loud snarl escaped from my mouth. I looked up just in time to see a large man with straggly blonde hair swing the tree branch I had just snapped. The force lifted me off my feet, high into the air. As I came crashing down upon something hard, my vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan POV<strong>

Westchester, New York was the last place I expected to end up, but I was glad to be rid of all that snow. I was still in shock over everything that had happened. After Logan had been knocked unconscious I thought I was done for sure. The fire in the back of the van had been growing by the second. Suddenly out of nowhere there was this woman with ivory hair by my side, as well as this man with an odd visor across his eyes. They had seriously saved my bacon. And Logan's.

They had taken us to some cool, sleek jet and had explained all about this Professor Xavier and his school. But I had only been half-listening. Most of my attention had been on Logan, who had been placed on some medical bed at the back of the jet. I knew he would be okay, I just didn't like seeing him unconscious.

I was now sitting outside the school on a little park bench and I was beyond ecstatic. There was actually a school for people like me. Kids my own age going through exactly what I was. I was happier than I had been in weeks.

I was enjoying the warmth of the sun, waiting for someone to get me once the Professor had finished his physics class. I was watching a kid doing laps around a garden bed when he began running towards a small pond in the middle of the garden. I watched with an open mouth as he ran straight over the water. This was insane.

"Morgan?"

I looked around and saw the woman who had saved me, Storm. She had changed out of the tight leather suit she had been wearing into jeans, a white shirt and a long silver jacket that made her ivory hair stand out even more.

"The Professor would like to see you," she said with a kind smile on her face.

I stood up from the bench and followed her inside the school, which was more like a mansion. I knew I was going to get lost a few times.

"Do you have any more questions about this place? You were a bit distracted in the jet."

I looked up to her as we walked. She looked like a nice person, something my old teachers had not been. I would have been caned if I had spoken to a teacher outside of a class, so I was hesitant to do so now, but her kind eyes told me to trust her.

"Yeah, I was just worried about Logan," I said as we began walking up a flight of stairs.

"I understand. Where were you two headed?"

"Um...I didn't really know. I had stowed away in his trailer and he let me ride with him."

"Oh," she said. Obviously she'd been under the impression that we had been travelling together for some time.

"So...the kids can use their mutations here?" I asked to change the subject. She probably thought I was some crazy teenager for stowing away in a trailer and accepting a ride from someone like Logan.

"Of course. This school accepts all mutants for who they are, and as long as you don't use your mutation to harm another student, you are free to be who you are." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Wow." We had slowed our pace slightly so we could talk more before he reached wherever we were going. "So your mutation is controlling the weather?"

"Basically, yes," she chuckled. "What mutation do you posses?"

I hesitated. I didn't really know how to explain my mutation, or how to control it yet. From what they had said about the Professor, he might be able to help me with that.

Storm read my silence as an answer and didn't push me.

"Here we are," she said as she stopped outside a wooden door.

"You're...you're not coming in?" I asked as she made no move to enter the room.

"I think you and the Professor should talk privately for a moment." And with that she knocked slightly on the door, gave me an encouraging nod and walked off down the hallway.

"Come in," someone said inside the room.

I slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside. The room looked to be somewhere between an office and classroom. There was a large, intricately carved desk in front of a vast window overlooking the grounds. In front of the desk were a dozen chairs which were facing a large blackboard next to the desk. Bookshelves lined the walls from ceiling to floor. I took all of this in quickly before looking to the Professor sitting behind the desk.

"Morgan," he said with a welcoming smile, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The Professor was an older man, as I had expected, with a smooth bald head and intelligent eyes. I was slightly shocked when I saw him come out from behind the desk in a wheelchair, but I quickly smoothed my face. "Sir."

"Welcome to my school. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um, no thank you, sir." I was still standing awkwardly by the door. The Professor seemed to notice this too, for he indicated towards a plush chair in front of his desk.

"Please, take a seat." He wheeled himself back behind his desk as he I approached the chair and slowly sat down. "How are you feeling Morgan?"

"Fine, sir."

He chuckled softly to himself. "You do not have to address me as sir every time you speak to me. I know they were strict at the orphanage, but we are much more lenient here."

I gaped at him. "How...how did you know about the orphanage si-" I stopped myself before I said sir again.

"I am a telepath."

"You read my mind?" I asked with awe.

"Briefly." He nodded. "I try to respect my student's and teacher's privacy, as much as possible."

This man could read minds? That was amazing. Definitely one of the better mutations I had heard of. I wonder if he was reading my mind now? That was pretty weird, to know that he could hear everyone word I thought. I was glad Logan couldn't...Logan. Did the Professor know?

"Do you...know why I was with Logan?" If he knew, I needed to make sure he didn't tell Logan, not before I was ready. We both needed to be ready.

"Yes. I am aware that Logan is your father. And let me assure you, I will not tell Logan of this. It is up to you when or even if you decide to tell Logan. You are aware he has no memories of anything up until seventeen years ago?"

I assumed he wasn't in my head or he would have already known this. Maybe he just asks out of courtesy. "Yes. My mother left me a letter explaining everything. She wrote that there might be a chance he would have no memories. I wasn't sure if he did remember when I was with him...I didn't want to say anything in case I freaked him out...but..."

It was hard for me to finally say it aloud. My Dad didn't know who I was. I didn't even know if he would _want_ to know about me. He didn't really seem like the fatherly type. Maybe it would be better for both of us if I just never mentioned it?

The Professor seemed to sense my sadness, for he pressed on. "How were you able to locate Logan?"

I bit the inside of my lip. "It's to do with my mutation. When I...touch another mutation...it's like I can...mimic their ability. There was this girl at my orphanage who could locate mutations and after I touched her...I could too. So I found Logan and went after him."

I registered some shock on the Professor's face before he covered it quickly. "So, when you touch their skin, what happens?"

"Well, it's like a huge wave hits me. And Sara said she felt something weird too. And then...I just have another ability."

"Another? You're saying that once you touch them and mimic their ability, you keep that ability?"

"I think so. I've only touched two mutants, Sarah and this other girl who could understand animals, and I can still use both of those abilities now."

Once again, there was shock on his face. "Do they still have their mutation once you touch them?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I was simply curious. There is a young girl who only arrived a few hours before you. She has a similar ability, but when she touches a mutant, she absorbs their mutation for only a short while and leaves them powerless."

"Oh, well it's not like that."

The professor went into silence. I didn't know if I should interrupt him but I had a question.

"Professor...do you think there is a limit on how many mutations I could mimic? Like...if I touched 100 mutants, would I have all their abilities?"

He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I am not sure Morgan. Your mutation is something I have never heard of. I will contact some people and try to find out what I can for you."

"Thank you Professor." I realised there was something else on my mind. "Do you know who attacked us?"

Once again, the Professor didn't answer immediately. He was probably wondering how much he should reveal to me. I was about to open my mouth to tell him I wasn't a kid, that I could handle the truth when he spoke. "The man that attacked you was a mutant called Sabertooth. He is an associate of a man called Magneto."

"Magneto? Who is Magneto?"

"He is a very powerful mutant. He believes a war is brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I have been following his activities for some time."

"So...what does he want with Wolverine?"

"I am not sure."

At that moment, the door burst open. I shot up in my seat, still tense from this morning. But it was Logan.

"Logan." I was immensely relieved to see him awake.

He was looking stressed and confused. I suppose waking up in a strange and unfamiliar place would do that to you. He was wearing sweatpants, a hoodie with the X men logo on it and was barefoot. He looked relieved to see someone familiar.

"Kid. Are you alright?" he asked, eyeing the Professor like he had been torturing me.

"I'm fine. Are you OK?"

He simply grunted. "Where am I?"

"Morgan, would you mind stepping outside while I talk with Logan?" the Professor asked in a calm voice.

"Sure," I said. As I went to leave, I wished I could have communicated to the Professor one last time how much I didn't want Logan to know yet. But I didn't need to worry about it because as I walked past Logan, giving him a small smile which he amazingly returned, I heard the Professor's voice in my head. _'I promise I will not mention anything to Logan about you being his daughter._'

I was standing outside the doors, waiting for Logan to finish talking with the Professor when a tall redheaded woman wearing a red skirt and top approached me.

"Hi Morgan, my name is Jean. The Professor has asked me to show you to your room," she said as she stopped in front of me.

"He asked you? But he's in there," I said, pointing to the door behind me.

"He asked telepathically," she explained.

"Oh, right." I felt a bit stupid but it was going to take some time to get use to seeing everyone openly displaying their mutations.

We didn't walk far, only around the corner and down the hallway.

"Here you are. Your bag should already be in there. You'll be sharing the room with another new girl, Rouge," she said.

I smiled to her. "Thanks."

I was all too use to sharing rooms so I wasn't disappointed. It was certainly better than the 5 girls I use to share a room with at the orphanage. As Jean had said, my bag was sitting at the foot at one of the single beds, so I picked it up and chucked it onto the bed closest to the door. I always liked being close by to the door.

I began un-packing the few clothes I had stuffed into the duffle bag. I only had about 4 pairs of pants, 4 shirts and some underwear and a toothbrush. I would definitely need to buy some more clothes but I had hardly any money. And speaking of money, I didn't have any to pay for tuition for this school? Would they kick me out if I couldn't pay them?

I was pulled from my thoughts when the door behind me opened. I spun around to see a girl around my age standing in the doorway, her own duffle bag in hand.

"Hi, you must be Rouge. I'm Morgan, " I said as I stepped towards her and held out my hand. She had long dark hair with this odd white strip down the front two sides. She looked down at my outstretched hand but didn't shake it; if anything she looked frightened by the gesture.

"I can't touch you," she said quietly in a southern accent.

"Excuse me?"

"It's my mutation. I can't touch people or I drain their mutation from them," she said as she moved into the room, keeping a great distance between us.

"Oh, yeah. The Professor mentioned you."

"He did?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he was just saying how your mutation was similar to mine...but different too." I sat down on the single bed I'd claimed as my own. After a moment, she sat on the other bed.

"What's your mutation?" she asked, seeming to relax slightly.

"Well...like I said, it's kinda like yours. When I touch someone's skin, I mimic their mutation."

"You don't drain it from them like I do?"

"No. They still have it and I get to keep it." I could see the jealousy on her face. I was beginning to regret talking about this. Her mutation had to be so difficult to live with, and here I was telling her all about mine and how I could still touch people.

"So...umm, how did you hear about this place?" I asked as I pulled out the rest of my clothes from the bag, dumping on the bed.

"When I ran away from home, I met this boy in a cafe. He told me he was going to a school for people like us so we started travelling together. We just got here this morning."

After we got off the topic of mutations, she warmed up considerably, but she was still so cautious. She made sure she was always across the other side of the room so there was absolutely no way our skin would touch. I wasn't fussed about her mutation. She could she standing right next to me and there would be no chance of touching because she was practically covered from head to toe. She wore long pants, a long sleeved shirt, a hoodie to cover her head and gloves similar to my own. I hoped she would relax after a couple of days of living together.

I was so tired from all the recent events that after I had placed my few items in the cupboard, I fell asleep on my bed almost instantly. Luckily my sleep was dreamless but refreshing. When I awoke, there was no light streaming through the window in the room. Instead, I could see stars in the sky.

"I didn't know if I should've woken you up for dinner," Rouge said. I looked over to see her sitting in her bed with a book. She had changed from her clothes into a pink nightgown that covered her as much as her clothes had.

"That's okay," I said, even though I was starving. I decided to change into some fresh clothes before trying to find the kitchen. There was a small changing screen in the corner of the room so I ducked behind it and got into a pair of sweatpants and a purple singlet.

"Do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked as I chucked my dirty clothes into my bag on the floor.

"Uh, I think it's on the ground floor," she answered.

"Thanks."

I slowly padded barefoot out of the room and down to the ground floor. Surprisingly, I found the kitchen quite easily. I searched the cupboards and fridge for something to eat and found something I hadn't had in years. I grabbed a bowl and quickly scooped out 5 balls of ice cream. I sat at one of the barstools at the island bench. Sighing, I began eating but I had too much on my mind to really enjoy what I was eating. When should I tell him? Tomorrow, next week, never? I growled under my breath in frustration. Then I smiled, remembering Logan growling in a similar way.

I was still smiling to myself when someone came in the kitchen. I hadn't heard their footsteps approaching, so when their figure came out of the shadows of the hall, into the light of the kitchen, I almost jumped a mile.

"God, you scared me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Men. Only Morgan.**

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

I needed a beer. Actually, I needed about 15.

This day had been effin insane, even by my standards. First attacked by a crazy cat mutant, then I wake in some mansion called a school where this X guy says he can help me with my memories. Plus my van was now a crisp.

I would've left this school instantly but this guys promise to help me restore my memories was too much to resist. It had been 17 years. I had nothing before those years. No answers, but so many questions. The first was how old was I? According to that Jean chick, who I had been relentlessly flirting with, I could be over 100 cause of my healing. Then there was the question of who had put this metal on my bones. It was hard to imagine you could forget something like that but all I ever got was brief flashes in my sleep of a small tank and needles.

Did I have a life before I lost my memories? Someone who loved me?

_No one could ever love an animal like you._

I growled inaudibly and continued searching for the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find. With my heightened senses, all I did was follow the smell of food. As I neared the kitchen, I picked up on a familiar scent of something flowery. I could hear her dragging her spoon on the bottom of a bowl, hear her sigh then growl at herself. Wait, did she just growl?

I stepped into the kitchen to see the kid sitting at the bench. With my animal instincts, I hardly made any noise while moving, so I wasn't surprised to see her jump from fright.

"God, you scared me!"

"Sorry kid," I said as I leant upon the fridge, my arms crossed. "Can't sleep?"

"I just woke up actually," she replied, "I haven't eaten anything since...your beef jerky, so I came down to get some food."

I let out a huff of small laughter. "So you're eating ice cream?"

She smiled, but it had no warmth. "I can't remember the last time I had ice cream."

"What, you're parents never gave you ice cream?" I asked bluntly.

Her eyes dropped from mine to her bowl, and I knew I'd said something wrong. "I grew up in an orphanage. They didn't give us a lot of ice cream there." She looked up to me and tried to smile but I could see the pain in her eyes.

"How old were-"

She cut across me. "One week."

Damn. I never really stopped to think that someone's life may have been as bad as mine. This girl looked like a pretty good kid; so why would someone just dump her at an orphanage? I actually felt some sympathy for the girl.

"Sorry about your van," she suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it kid. It was a piece of junk anyway." I stood up and opened the door to the fridge. "You seen any beer in here?" All I could see was orange juice and chocolate milk, neither of which took my fancy.

"Uh, no. This is a school, so you probably won't find any."She laughed.

I figured she was probably right so I gave up my search and sat down on one of the stools opposite hers. The kid was pushing around the rest of her melting ice cream with her spoon. After a moment she spoke.

"So...are you staying?"

I looked at her, studying her face. "I dunno kid. The Professor recons he can help me with my memory so I'll be around for a couple of days."

After a moment she looked confused. "Your memory?" she asked.

I then realised I had never told her about my memory loss. I felt close to this kid, even though we'd barely known each other for 24 hours. I had to remind myself I didn't get close to anyone.

"I can only remember the last 17 years. Before that; nothing." I decided I could trust her enough to tell her this.

"Oh, wow," she muttered, "That sucks."

I lifted my chin in agreement but I didn't feel sorry for myself anymore. "What about you kid? You stayin'?" I had expected her answer to be a yes, so I was surprised to see her bite her lip and shrug.

"Maybe. It's alright here and the Professor said he would try and find out more about my mutation...but I don't know."

I nodded in understanding but I figured for a kid like her, the best place to be was this school. This Professor X man seemed to genuinely care about these kids.

"You reckon the Professor will let you mimic some kids mutations?" I asked. While explaining where the hell I was, the Professor had mentioned the kid's mutation. It was one of the better mutations around. Actually...it was probably the most useful mutation I had ever heard of. I wonder if the kid knew how lucky she was.

"How do you-" she began.

"The Professor mentioned it while we talked." I realised now why she didn't want to touch me in the car. Probably thought she would sprout claws is she did.

"Oh. Well, yeah. It would be cool if I could but I forgot to ask him."

She was still pushing around her spoon and as I watched her, I thought of something. I don't know why I said it but she was a good kid and my mutation might be useful for her one day.

"You wanna mimic mine kid?"

"Wha-really?"

"Yeah, why not? My regeneration might come in handy one day." Had been bloody handy plenty of times but I doubted the kid would be getting in cage fights like me.

"Awesome. So I would be able to heal from everything? Broken bones? Being shot?"

A very small smile was on my face. "Yeah."

"Awesome," she repeated. "Won't I grow claws?"

"Not as far as I know kid. But you will get heightened senses and increased strength."

She was so excited she had already lifted her hand to touch mine but I decided there was one last thing I needed to tell her. "There is something else."

"What?" she asked, lowering her hand.

"With my healing factor, there is a chance that you might live forever."

"Live...forever?" she repeated slowly.

I had expected her to simply think living forever was another bonus, but as I was finding out, this kid never reacted the way I thought she would.

"Well I don't know about forever," I said as I watched her frown deepen, "But you will certainly live longer than normal humans."

"How long?" she asked.

I sighed. "I dunno kid. 500 years? 1000? Maybe more."

She looked confused, which was making me confused. I couldn't figure this kid out.

"I don't think I want to live forever," she said, wringing her hands, as if I would be angry at her.

Any other kid at this school would have probably jumped for the chance to live forever yet here was this kid saying no. "Why?"

"I don't want to watch my friends die while I live. What if I meet someone? I don't want to have a kid, watch them grow up then die while I keep on living."

For some reason, something the kid said cut me. Had that been what it was like for me? Before I lost my memory? Had I watched people I knew die while I continued to live? Had I had a child, only to outlive them? I ignored the images in my head and focused on the kid.

"Fair enough," I said, "But the offer is there."

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks. I think I'm gunna go to bed."

"Sure," I said as she placed her bowl in the sink, "Night kid."

"Goodnight Logan," she replied. She smiled at me but there was something not right. Her eyes had no warmth and her mouth pulled down at the edges. I thought about asking her what was really going on in her mind but she had left the kitchen before I had decided to speak.

I was left with just my thoughts, which is the last place I wanted to be. I didn't want to think about myself so I distracted myself by thinking about the kid. I wondered if she knew why I didn't say her name. I had already gotten too attached, just by being attacked together. I couldn't afford to care about her, so I called her 'the kid', as if not saying her name aloud made her less of a person. If she wasn't a person, I didn't have to care about her.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I had to tell him. I _will_ tell him.

Tomorrow.

I didn't have enough courage to turn back for the kitchen and just tell him now. Tomorrow I would. I would spend tonight psyching myself up. He was leaving soon and I wouldn't lose him again, not without letting him know. At least then he would make his own decision to stay or leave as planned, with all the knowledge.

The talk in the kitchen was what had made me finally decide. It had been the longest conversation we had and I knew it would be the one I always would remember; even when I had lied for half of it.

I hadn't expected him to talk openly about himself, so when he mentioned his memory, I stalled for a second before remembering I was suppose to have no idea what he was talking about. A lie.

I had hesitated before telling him I wasn't sure about staying here. Another lie. Why wouldn't I stay? I had nowhere else to go. I would never go back to the orphanage and I couldn't see myself tagging along with Logan as he drove to bar after bar.

I couldn't believe I'd almost let myself touch him. I had forgotten that his regeneration mutation came along with the price tag of an extended lifespan. And bone claws. Most people would think I was crazy for not wanting to live forever, or at least hundreds of years longer than a normal human, but I had my reasons. My mother wrote in her letter than Logan had been born in 1845, meaning he was over 160 years of age and was showing no signs of slowing down. And in those many years, he had probably seen so many people he had cared for perish, including my mother, even if he couldn't remember any of them. Why would I make myself go through that pain? For me, that con, far outweighed the pros of Logan's mutation.

My hands flew to my throat where my mother's necklace sat. It was the only thing, besides the letter, that she had left me.

A strange, quiet whirling sound interrupted my thoughts. My heart leapt to my throat as I saw the Professor wheel around the corner. He was still wearing his blue suit from when I had last spoken to him that afternoon. I wondered if he ever changed into PJ's or something other than a suit. Then I wondered what my punishment was going to be for walking around after dark. In the orphanage, it had been 15 strokes with the cane.

"Professor. Sorry...I know I shouldn't be up but I was asleep when dinner was on so I thought-"

"Morgan," the Professor said, holding up a hand to silence my rambling, "You are perfectly welcome to roam the halls at night, as long as you do not leave the building."

"Really?"

"Yes. We have a number of students who do not sleep, so students are free to leave their room."

I was greatly surprised. I had never heard of a school allowing its kids out of their room after dark. Suddenly I was looking forward to wandering the halls during the dead of night, though I knew I shouldn't make a habit of it. "Oh. That's awesome."

The Professor chuckled quietly. "Goodnight Morgan."

"Professor," I called out before he went back around the corner, "I was just wondering...is there any way you can confirm that he is my father...you know, so I can be 100 percent?" Some very, very, very, very, very, very small part of me was unsure if Logan was my father. Just because someone wrote it in a letter doesn't make it true...but then why would my mother lie? I just wanted to be sure before I told him.

The Professor gently nodded his head. "Yes there is. I can use Cerebro to determine if Logan is your father." At my puzzled expression, he explained, "Cerebro is a device which amplifies my power and allows me to track mutants across great distances. With it I can also see genetic links between people. I will be able to see if you are Logan's daughter by using it."

I wanted to ask him to use it now but I didn't want to be rude. "Thank you so much Professor. Goodnight."

"You're welcome Morgan. Good night."

I walked back to my room happier than I had been when I left it. As soon as the Professor confirmed 100%, without a doubt, that Logan is my father, I would tell him. I was nervous about how to go about telling him but I told myself to relax; the Professor probably wouldn't confirm he was my Dad for a couple of days so I could think over what to say.

I would have to show him the letter my mother left but would that be enough for him to believe I was his daughter? I guess I could get the Professor to tell him it was true if he didn't believe me. I tried to stop myself from imagining all the various ways he might react. Truth was, I have absolutely no clue how he will react. He wasn't the type of father I had imagined and every time I talk to him, he surprises me somehow. So it is useless try to think of how he will react. Nothing to do but wait and see.

When I silently slid back into my room, the lights were out and I could see Rouge asleep beneath her covers. Using the moon's glow as my only source of light, I tip-toed the short way to my bed and quickly slid between the sheets. The soft fabric was warm and comforting.

With my earlier nap, I found it hard to fall back to sleep again. Still determined not to worry over what Logan was going to do when the big moment arrived, I began counting sheep. I was up to 328 when I heard heavy footsteps walking down the hall outside my room. I wondered if it was Logan. I didn't know where he was staying.

The footsteps died away and the silence was deafening. It took me 2 hours to fall back sleep.

* * *

><p>I was hoping running away from the orphanage would give me the freedom to choose; to choose where I wanted to go, to choose what I wanted to do with my life, to choose if I wanted to go to school!<p>

But unfortunately, since I ended up in a school, I didn't get that choice.

Storm had arrived in the morning to tell myself and Rouge that we would start classes today. I was an average student but I had never liked school...mainly because the only school I went to had caned me whenever I spoke out of line or didn't stand up straight.

I knew this school would be better than my last, but I still wasn't looking forward to it. Storm had given us our class planners and gave us direction to our first class- maths. I definitely was not looking forward to it.

I got ready slower than usual, dreading what was to come. I pulled on a pair of torn jeans, my favourite black converse, a white shirt and a long sleeved black leather jacket. I loved my jacket more than anything and it was the nicest piece of clothing I owned. It had belonged to a girl at the orphanage years ago. She was the lucky few to be adopted. Before she left, she gave me the jacket to never forget her. And I never would.

I decided I could ditch my gloves. I didn't know if I would be allowed to mimic some kids mutations (I couldn't see why not though, it didn't hurt them) but I was sick of covering up completely.

I went to the girls shared bathroom and brushed my teeth. After my late night snack, I wasn't very hungry so I would skip breakfast. At the orphanage, our food rations had been extremely small so I had gotten use to eating less. It was why I was so skinny.

I left my long dark blonde hair to fall halfway down my back. I was the only girl in the bathroom, surprisingly, so I stopped to take a look at myself in the mirror. A good look.

My pale skin had few freckles, my full lips were rosy pink, my wide brown eyes held in them a sparkle. I didn't care for how I looked, nor did I care about anyone else's looks. But I began seeing things I hadn't seen before. Eyes that were shaped like his, a nose that looked like his, a smile that resembled his. I was guessing I got some of my more...antagonistic personality traits from him as well.

I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to find out what else we had in common besides looks. I wanted to call him Dad. But most of all, I wanted him to want to know me.

The door to the bathroom swung open and a cluster of girls entered. They looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and fear. I wondered if Chinese whispers had occurred...my mutation wasn't anything to be afraid of.

I realised that even in this school there were bound to be cliques. All of the girls were dressed impeccably with skirts, lace shirts and pearl necklaces. Their platinum blonde hair was brushed to perfection; not a hair was out of place. I realised how out of place I was in my worn leather jacket, torn jeans and dirty blonde hair. Then I realised I didn't care.

I walked out of the bathroom with a smile on my face, watching as they scuttled out of my path. I didn't care about making friends but I hoped not all the girls here were like that. I made better friends with boys anyway.

"Good morning Morgan."

I turned around to see Professor Xavier approaching me.

"Good morning Professor," I replied. He must have known I was anxious about the Logan issue because he wasted no time in telling me what he had found.

"_I confirmed using Cerebro that you are Logan's daughter," _the Professor told me using his mutation.

I wasn't really expecting him to say otherwise. Now with the confirmation that Logan was my father, 100%, without a doubt, I had to tell him. My heart began pounding in my chest at the thought. My time was up; I couldn't keep putting it off forever.

"Would you like me to tell him?" the Professor asked. It was a nice thought but I knew I had to be the one to tell him.

"Thanks but I should tell him."

The Professor nodded before leaving.

I stood in the middle of the hallway, ignoring the looks from the few students walking past. Taking a deep breath, I walked back to my room and took out my mother's letter; the only tangible proof I had, besides my necklace but he wouldn't remember that.

Everything would change today. I wondered if this would be enough to somehow spark a memory he had long forgotten. I was desperate for him to remember my mother, so I would know that he loved her for real, so I would know that he might love me.

He had to remember.

I couldn't forever be his forgotten memory.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Only Morgan**.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I found him in the last place I expected; the garden.

He was sitting on the bench I sat had upon yesterday, his eyes scanning his surroundings. It was like he was always on alert, always waiting for someone or something to attack.

I figured it was a better time than any. The garden was empty as classes were on so there was no chance of being eavesdropped on. I should have been in maths class but I figured the Professor wouldn't mind me skipping a class for this. And if he did, I would catch up on what I missed later.

His back was to me. As I walked towards him, I wondered if I should announce my presence. Then I remembered his heighted senses would have already picked up on my arrival. Sure enough, he said, "Hey kid."

I rolled my eyes. I knew why he didn't want to say my name.

"Hey Logan," I said as I approached him. I sat down beside him, clutching the letter in my hands. My heart was pounding. I wondered if he could hear it. "I need to tell you something."

He looked over at me, alert at my serious tone. I wondered what he was thinking.

How was I going to say this? I couldn't jump out and dump it on him. "I didn't stow away in your trailer by accident."

He looked at me with obvious confusion, trying to work out what I was saying. "What do you mean kid?"

"What I'm saying is it wasn't chance that I met you. I went to that bar to find you."

His frown deepened, as did his confusion. "You found me on purpose?"

"Yeah, there was this girl at the orphanage who could locate mutants so I mimicked it to find you," I explained, knowing that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He didn't want to hear how, he wanted to hear why.

"But why did you want to find me?" he asked.

I opened my mouth...then closed it. Too late to back out...I had to do it. "I wanted to find you because...my mother left me a letter when she left me at the orphanage. In the letter...she wrote about my father...she wrote about you."

He was looking at me with blank eyes. Did he realise what I had just said?

The seconds ticked by...he didn't speak. I saw in his eyes the moment he realised what I had just said. He didn't say anything, he just stared.

"This letter explains everything," I said, desperate to get some reaction from him. I practically shoved the letter at him. Why wouldn't he say something?

He took it from my hand while still staring straight into my eyes. Was he trying to tell if I was lying? After a moment, he finally looked away and opened the letter in his hands. I watched his eyes fly across the page, reading about a history he couldn't remember.

I didn't need to read the letter anymore...I had memorised it by heart since I was 7. It was a long letter as it explained everything.

She started off by writing how sorry she is if she never comes back. She wrote she didn't want to hide anything so this letter would explain everything...and if she didn't come back for me, it meant she was dead.

Then she dove right in to the topic of my father. _'He was an amazing man born in 1845 with an extraordinary mutation'_ she wrote.

She explained about his troubled childhood...how he ran away with his half brother and fought in the American Civil War, both World Wars and the Vietnam War. They were then approached by a man called William Stryker.

I swore if I ever met that man, I would beat him to within an inch of his life. He was the reason for everything; the reason I didn't have a mother, the reason why I was sitting next to my father yet he couldn't remember a thing about me.

They had joined his Team X and worked for him. My mother hadn't written what they had done in that time. After many years, Logan had walked away for a new life. And that's when he met my mother, Kayla Silverfox. Except it hadn't been fate that they had met.

After Logan had left the team, Stryker had decided he needed to keep an eye on him. That was where my mother came in. Stryker kidnapped her sister and forced her to do what he wanted. She met Logan and he fell in love with her. And despite Stryker's warning, she fell in love with him. She wrote what a kind man he was despite his fierce appearance. They lived together for six years in Canada. She wrote about the story of Kuekuatsu and the spirit world and how Logan got the name Wolverine.

They were in love, and although she never stopped thinking about her sister, she was happy with Logan. But then the day she had been dreading came. Victor, Logan's half brother, who worked for Stryker came for her. She was forced to fake her own death.

She didn't see Logan again for 9 months.

She didn't realise she was pregnant until she was 2 and a half months along. She never even thought about getting rid of me. But Stryker would have killed her if he discovered she was pregnant with Logan's child. Luckily after faking her death, Stryker did not have any purpose for her until Logan came looking for him, so she rarely went to Three Mile Island, where Stryker's operation was based.

So she hid her pregnancy from him and everyone. While she was hiding away from the world, she learnt that Stryker's plan hadn't gone exactly to plan. Logan had been distraught over her death and took up Stryker's offer on a way to beat Victor for revenge. He had adamantium graphed to his skeleton and was given the dog tags with Wolverine on them.

But Stryker hadn't been counting on Logan escaping after he heard his plan to wipe his memory and use him as a weapon. She was overjoyed that Logan had escaped but sad that he would probably never see her again...or their child.

She gave birth to me and was ecstatic but only one week later everything went wrong. Stryker demanded she go to Three Mile Island as Logan was coming for him and he wanted to use her to crush Logan.

She wrote that deceiving Logan was the hardest things she had ever done in her life but she did it to keep her sister alive. She made it clear that her love with Logan had been real.

She hoped to one day come back for me but knew that it was a possibility that she wouldn't make it out of Three Mile Island alive. She wrote that she hoped that one day I might meet my father and I shouldn't be disappointed if he didn't remember anything. Stryker had made bullets from adamantium, capable of removing Logan's memories if he shot him in the head.

She left with me a necklace Logan had given her and the letter.

The last thing she wrote was that she loved me more than life itself.

I wasn't angry or hateful towards my mother. She had been in an extremely difficult situation and did what she had to do to keep herself and her sister alive. I don't know what I would have done in her situation. She was my mother and I loved her.

I don't know exactly what happened at Three Mile Island but I do know my mother died and my father lost his memory.

And here I was, sitting next to him. I began fidgeting with one of the threads on my ripped jeans.

I watched his eyes stop flying across the page as he reached the end of the letter. My heart felt like it was about to jump through my chest. I couldn't read his face; was he happy? Angry? Confused?

He finally looked at me again, still clutching the letter in his hands. Was he trying to see any resemblance? I didn't look away, no matter how intense his gaze was. All I wanted was for him to believe me.

All I had ever wanted was my father.

He finally did something; the last thing I had expected.

He put the letter down on the bench, stood up, took one last look at me, and walked away.

I watched his retreating figure. My heart was no longer pounding...it felt like it had just been ripped out of my chest. He hadn't even said anything. The only parent I had left had just turned me away. He didn't want me as his daughter...he didn't want a daughter. I wondered if I would see him again...he was probably going to leave now. He probably didn't want to be near me.

Could I have done it better? Should I have waited to know him more? I had just made the biggest mistake of my life.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

I had a kid.

_The_ kid was my kid.

I wanted to say it wasn't possible...but I had no memory...it could be true.

Her letter had explained everything. This woman...Kayla, had written about my past. But was it true? Was I going to believe this letter?

It did explain a lot; who I was, why I had this metal on my bones, why I had no memory. But reading it...I didn't have any flashbacks, nothing that sparked a memory. I didn't know if I should believe this. Why would the kid lie? She had nothing to gain from lying. What if she wasn't lying, but the woman who wrote the letter was?

Kayla Silverfox. I didn't remember her.

She wrote that we had been close...we had a daughter together. But she hadn't loved me...at least not at the start. She had been ordered to stay with me by this Stryker. She had wrote that she had loved me but was that true? I wish I could remember her.

I had done that experiment...the adamantium for her...to get revenge for her. I had done it to kill my brother. I had a brother.

A brother who tried to kill me. And then there was her.

The kid...Morgan. My daughter.

I had looked at her, trying to see myself in her. I did. But I didn't know if I simply saw it because...I wanted to believe it. I never thought I would _want_ a kid...but there she was. And I couldn't deny some small part of me was...happy. I had something in my life after having nothing for so long. I had something from my earlier life. I had a daughter.

I shouldn't have walked away from her, I knew that. But I was in shock. I needed time to think everything over. I had just been bombarded with everything I had ever wanted to know, plus more. I could only imagine what _she_ was feeling. I had just found out I had a daughter, but she had just found her father.

I thought back to when I had first seen her in the bar. She had been staring at me. I realised now why. I remembered all of the things she had said and done, seeing them in a new way. All she had wanted from the start was to meet me. I can only imagine what she would have thought when I left her on that snow covered road. I had dumped my daughter on the side of a road.

But she had stuck around. And now I had left her after she had confessed her biggest secret.

I growled and ran a hand over my face. It hadn't been easy for either of us and leaving her there didn't help. I turned around to go back to her. We needed to talk. I wanted to know what she wanted. Had she just wanted to see her father? Had she just wanted to get that secret off her chest? Or did she want to know me? Did she want me to be the father she had always wanted?

I knew without a doubt that I would be a horrible father but I wasn't going to give up before I had even tried. If she wanted a father, the least I could do was try.

I walked back the way I came, hoping she had stayed there.

She had left. The bench was empty. Except for the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

How stupid could I be?

I had seen what the man was like. An animal in the cage and no better out of it. Why had I ever thought he would be happy to have a daughter? I had been so stupid! I should have known from my mother's letter that he would never be the father I wanted. A man who went around getting metal on his bones to kill his brother was not going to be a father figure. I bet if he had known I had existed, he wouldn't have cared. Just like he didn't care now.

I wish I had never told him!

The look on his face before he walked away...it was like he had wanted me to disappear...to never bother him again. So that's exactly what I was doing.

I shoved my few clothes into my duffle bag with excessive force. Tears were still pouring down my face but they were no longer from sadness. I was pissed off.

Rouge was still in classes, thank God. I couldn't handle anyone asking me questions. I just wanted to leave.

I zipped up my bag, threw it over my shoulder and turned to leave. A flash of light in the mirror by the door stopped me. My mother's necklace. The necklace given to her by him.

It suddenly felt tainted. I didn't want anything from him. I reached up to my throat and yanked on the chain. It broke easily and fell to the floor. I stepped over it and walked out the door.

I had expected to encounter someone walking through the mansion but I saw no one. It made everything easier. No one stopped me as I walked out of the mansion doors or as I ran down the long driveway.

I wiped away my few remaining tears as I walked down a road lined with shedding trees. I had only been walking for a few minutes when a small red car pulled over just ahead of me. Running up to it, I saw a young girl, not much older than me, giving me a kind smile.

"You need a lift?" she asked through the open window.

"Yeah. Can you take me to the train station?"

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

Where the hell was she?

It was almost 5 in the afternoon and I hadn't seen her since this morning. I had decided to give her some time alone after our conversation to give both us some more time. But I had to see her. I had to explain I hadn't walked away from her because I didn't want to know her.

But I couldn't find her anywhere.

I walked the halls of the mansion until I found what I was after; her scent. I don't think I would ever be able to forget it.

I followed it up a flight of stairs and around a corner. I stopped in front of a plain oak door. This must have been her room. It was silent inside.

I pushed open the door and stepped inside. It was a plain old room with two single beds, cupboards and two study tables. The room held her scent as well as another unfamiliar to me. Obviously I was not going to find her here so I turned to leave when I stepped on something.

I bent down and picked up a broken necklace. Her necklace.

It took me a moment to remember the letter; it was in fact I who had given it to her mother. I studied for a moment. It was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. When it had fallen to the floor, it had opened. Inside I found a picture.

It was Kayla. For a moment, I felt a flash of something I couldn't quite recall. Like a dream I had long ago but couldn't remember the details of.

Her smile, her laugh, her body wrapped around mine.

And it was gone again.

I grasped the locket in my hand before I saw the chain was broken...like she had ripped it from her neck.

"Dammit!" I growled.

I stalked out of the room, slamming my fist against the door as I went. Something told me she wasn't here anymore but I needed to find out for sure. Practically punching the button for the elevator, a group of teens coming down the hall suddenly turned around.

I was cursing my stupidity when they door slid open. Storm was inside. She took one look at my murderous expression and stepped aside to allow me to enter.

"What happened?" she asked as she pressed the button for the lower levels of the mansion, where the Professor was bound to be.

"Have you seen Morgan?" I growled.

Storm shook her head. "No. I haven't seen her at all today. Why?"

I didn't answer. I was too angry at myself that if I spoke now, I would direct that anger at her. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't been an idiot and had just stayed and talked to her...

"Where is she?" I growled as I walked in the room.

The Professor and Cyclops had obviously been talking but their mundane shit could wait. I needed to find my daughter.

"Who?" Cyclops asked, his tone slightly harsh at having been interrupted.

"Morgan," the Professor said with a faraway look in his eyes. A moment passed. "She's gone."

"Dammit!" I growled again. My anger had been bubbling beneath the surface but now I couldn't control it. She had run away because she thought I didn't want her. I slammed my fist against the wall with enough force to create a dent. In the same moment, the doors slid open and Jean walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked. Storm and Cyclopes looked like they wanted to know the same thing.

I was too pissed off to answer. I expected the Professor to answer but when he didn't, I looked over to see him staring expectantly at me. He wanted me to tell them. Maybe he thought it would calm me down somewhat.

"Morgan just told me she is my daughter," I said, trying to calm my tone.

"What?" Storm said with obvious shock.

"Yeah, and I reacted like an idiot. She's left because of me." The anger was seeping back.

The Professor must of noticed for he said, "Calm down Logan. I can find her."

"Yeah? How?" I muttered.

"Cerebro."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

New York.

It was my first stop. Maybe my only. I just had enough money to reach the outskirts of a nearby town but a seductive smile and my low top managed to convince the young man behind one of the ticket counters to get me all the way into New York City.

Luckily a train was leaving tonight. I didn't want to stay here any longer than I had to. Once I was on that train, I would forget I had ever come to Westchester. I would forget about the man I had left my life for.

I was going to start again.

Get a job in the city and get some money. Maybe change my name. Start fresh. Some part of me was actually getting excited at the prospect. Maybe something good could come from this whole mess.

I found the train easily and took my seat. The cold bitter wind floated in from outside, sending shivers down my spine. I pulled my leather jacket tighter around my body.

There was still a half hour before the train was due to leave and I was anxious. I just wanted to leave now. I wasn't worried about Logan finding me...like he would even try. No, I was worried about the Professor finding me. He had that Cerebro machine so it wouldn't be hard.

I just hoped he hadn't realised I had already left.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

"She's at the train station," the Professor announced as the doors to Cerebro slid open and he wheeled himself out.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"A few miles West of here," he answered.

Without hesitation, I turned around and went to leave.

"Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity Magneto needs."

I turned back around. How could he expect me to sit here while she was gone? "I'm the reason she left."

"It's alright Logan. She's just a little angry," Storm said with a kind, reassuring smile.

But it didn't change my decision. She was angry at me. And I had to fix things.

"She's my _daughter_," I said.

"Storm, Cyclopes find her," The Professor said, ignoring my plea. "See if you can talk to her."

They each nodded before walking towards the elevator. After a moment, Jean and the Professor followed them. I growled in frustration and walked in the other direction. None of them could understand! It was my fault she was out there alone.

I heard the sound of the elevator closing and instantly changed my direction. Storm and Cyclopes would be going to get their coats before heading to the garage.

And by then I would already be gone.

No one could stop me from going to my daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Twenty minutes.

Ten minutes.

Five minutes.

The seats around me were quickly filling up but luckily the seat beside me remained unclaimed. I didn't want to sit next to some man with BO or a lady wanting chit chat.

Three minutes.

I prayed it wasn't going to run late. The sooner I left, the better...for everyone.

My eyes scanned those surrounding me. I began wondering why they were heading for New York. Were they running away from something, like myself, or towards something? I watched a mother pull her son closer and stroke the side of his face. Her love for him was evident in every move she made; it was written all over her face.

Life was unfair. It was unfair my mother had been taken away from me when I had been only days old. It was unfair my father couldn't remember me. It was unfair he didn't care. I want someone to look at me like that; with nothing but unconditional love in their eyes.

I sighed and rested my head against the window, watching a few stragglers race for their train. The cool glass soothed my nerves. I was almost calm until a heard a voice.

"Hey kid."

I froze.

No. He couldn't be here. I lifted my head from the glass and turned my head, hoping I had been imagining the voice. I had not.

I looked at him with disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I asked with obvious malice in my tone.

He was standing in the aisle, staring down at me. Without saying a word, he sat down in the unoccupied seat next to me. I turned my gaze back to the window. Why the hell was he here? He had made it quite clear earlier today that he didn't want me around, so I had left. Why was he here now...trying to get me to go back?

I could feel his gaze on me, but I refused to look at him.

"I'm sorry about this morning," he said.

I didn't reply. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, everything I was feeling would spill out.

"I know I shouldn't have walked away," he continued, "I was just in shock-"

I couldn't help myself. "_You_ were in shock?" I practically laughed as I finally looked at him. I saw a small amount of surprise on his face. Was he thinking that he could apologize and I would forgive him instantly? I don't freaking think so. "You're not exactly the father I've been imagining for 17 years!"

He nodded his head. "Yeah I get it. Is that why you're running again?"

"_I'm_ running away?" I tried to calm my tone but it seemed impossible. "What about you? You've been running for 17 years! Did you even try to find out about your past? Or have you just been drinking and fighting the whole time?"

I saw a hint of anger in his eyes but he masked it well. "Yeah, of course I tried to find out about my past. I tried but having no memory and only dog tags with 'Wolverine' on it didn't give me much information. I woke up with no memory in the middle of a war zone-"

He cut off as a new look dawned on his face. His brow wrinkled. He was no longer looking at me but was staring off into the distance...as if trying to remember something he had long forgotten. I opened my mouth to say something when his hand dived into his pocket. I was surprised when he pulled out my broken necklace. It glinted under the lights of the train.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he opened up the heart locket and stared at the only picture I had of my mother.

"I've seen her before..." he muttered to himself.

"What?" I asked sharply, staring intently at his face. Did he remember her? Hope bubbled inside my chest. Maybe...just maybe he had seen her _after_ he had lost his memory.

"When I woke up with no memory, I was in the rubble of a destroyed building and no idea how I got there. I began walking away...and I saw her." His frown deepened as he delved into his earliest memories. Seconds passed. I saw something change in his eyes. My anger was fading away.

"She...she was dead, wasn't she?" I asked.

His eyes flew to mine, where I got my answer. I bit the inside of my lip as a wave of emotion hit me. I couldn't contain it. I burst into tears.

Living in an orphanage for 17 years hadn't given me much hope in my life...but some small, tiny part of me had hoped my mother was alive. She had written that if she didn't come back for me, it was because she was dead. But I had always hoped that maybe she had stayed away to protect me? I had no idea if Stryker was still alive. I hoped that maybe they both had survived so she was staying away for my sake.

But now my hope was gone.

The tears flowed freely down my face as I sobbed quietly. Tears obscured my vision. I heard Logan shift beside me. His arm wrapped around my small frame, pulling me closer to him. I didn't object. I leant my head against his chest and cried silently.

As my tears began to slow and my breathing calmed, I noticed that even though his arm was wrapped around me, his skin wasn't touching mine. He was still respecting my decision about his mutation.

Then I realised I had just had my first hug from my father...kind of.

I pulled away gently, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm sorry...about this morning."

"Me too," he said.

I looked up into his face. Could this work out? Could I really get the father I had been dreaming of?

A moment passed. "Are you going to go back?" he asked.

I began fiddling with my torn jeans. Honestly, I had no idea what to do with my life now. "I don't know. My whole life has only ever been that orphanage...now everything's changed. I only ran away to find you...and now I have, so..."

I stopped myself before I could ask the question I had been dying to ask since I had left the orphanage. I knew he could sense what I wanted to ask. I wasn't brave enough to ask the question hanging between us.

"I don't know what you're expecting-" he began.

I cut him off. "Look, I don't expect you to suddenly love me and become a perfect father. I don't want you to take me to a game or scare off boyfriends. I just wanted to meet you and tell you who I was. Now I've done that...I can leave." Truth be told, I didn't want to leave. I did want him to take me to a game...and maybe scare off some boys. But I would never tell him that. I didn't want him to stick around because he felt like he had to. I want a father who loves me...and if he couldn't do that, he could leave. I wouldn't blame him.

"Would you let me finish kid?" he said in a light tone. "I don't know what you're expecting, but I've missed out on 17 years of both mine and your life, and I've got a lot of catching up to do."

My eyes widened. I hardly dared to believe what I had just heard. "You mean it?"

He nodded. "I know I'm not going to be a perfect father but I'm going to try."

This was too good to be true. I had dreamt about finally getting the father I had always wanted but now it was happening...

I had to make sure he meant it. I had to make sure he realised what he was saying. "Are you sure? I don't want you staying because you feel like you have some obligation to. Cause I'll be fine without you. I've gone 17 years without a parent, I can survive on my own."

He looked at me with an intense gaze that made me regret speaking. "You are my daughter." That was all he said and it was all he needed to say. The conviction in his tone made my doubts about everything fade away.

The train suddenly lurched into motion. I had forgotten where I was; on a train destined for New York City. It began slowly pulling out of the station. We would have to get off at the next station and find a way back to the mansion.

"Here," Logan said. I looked over to see him offering my necklace. I suddenly smiled at the thought of putting his photo in next to my mothers. I went to hold out my hand when the train suddenly stopped in its tracks, jerking us forward in our seats. Some people screamed, others groaned as their head hit the seats in front of them. Both Logan and I managed to shove our hands out to stop that happening.

"What-" I began but the lights suddenly flickered out. I had always been afraid of the dark.

They began flickering on and off as the people around us began voicing their cries of confusion. Logan rose from his seat. I could tell his senses were heightened. The sound of metal being abused filled the train before it began shaking. I looked over the back of my chair in fear as the end of the train began pulling apart.

What the hell was going on? The train was literally being ripped apart.

Sparks flew and people screamed as the roof and back wall split in two, making an opening that was growing every second. People up the back began running through the aisle, crawling over seats. The huge opening in the back of the train finally stopped growing.

Logan was still standing in the middle of the aisle. I saw a frown on his features as his eyes zeroed in on something. I peered tentatively over my seat to see a man...floating onto the back of the train. He wore some weird metal helmet, with a gap to see his features, and an odd suit complete with cape.

I froze in my seat. This man obviously was here with bad intentions...and I had an idea of what. He had to be that Magneto the Professor had mention...and he was here for Logan.

I saw Logan looked at me briefly before returning his gaze back to the man who landed softly in the aisle. His gaze was squarely upon Logan.

Logan steadied himself quickly before throwing his arms out. As he did, three long claws slid out from each hand. The many people around of gasped in fright as they laid eyes upon the weapons that had sprouted from his hands.

"You must be Wolverine," Magneto said with a slightly smile on his face, as if he found the situation amusing.

Logan went to move forward, presumably to attack him, when Magneto threw his hand out in front of himself in a closed fist. Suddenly Logan stopped moving, a shocked look on his face.

"That remarkable metal doesn't go through your entire body does it?" Magneto asked.

I saw Logan straining, trying to move his immobilised body. His effort did nothing. I realised quickly what Magneto's mutation must be; the ability to control metal. And with Logan's adamantium, he was his puppet.

I was still in my seat, too scared to move. Magneto's fist suddenly spread open, causing Logan's arms to rise until level with his shoulders. Magneto then spread his fingers, still smiling evilly. I watched with horror as Logan's claws began to bend. The pain was evident on his face as he grunted.

Magneto lifted his hand slightly. Logan's whole body lifted from the floor.

"Stop!" I yelled, suddenly finding my voice. "Stop it!" I couldn't bear to see the pain on his face.

"What the hell...do you want with me?" Logan grunted with difficulty between breaths.

"You?" Magneto looked like he wanted to laugh. "My dear boy, who ever said I wanted you?"

I watched as Logan's features went from angry to shocked. With difficulty, he turned his head until his eyes locked with mine. It wasn't until that moment did I realise what Magneto had meant. I looked at Logan with fear.

Magneto hadn't been after Logan. He wanted me. That's why Sabretooth attacked us in Canada. He wanted me all along. But why? Fear squeezed my heart until it felt like I couldn't breathe.

Magneto flicked his hand slightly, causing Logan to fly back in the aisle a few rows, still floating in mid-air. I briefly wondered what the point of that was when someone appeared behind Magneto. Sabretooth. I wanted to deny that I felt any fear when in fact it was the only thing I felt; fear for Logan, fear for the people on this train, and fear for myself.

Sabretooth stalked forward, past Magneto, to where I sat. The pounding of my heart increased tenfold. I wanted to do something, I wanted to defend myself, but I couldn't. I had no idea of self defence and the only mutations I had mimicked so far are the ability to locate people and how to understand animals. Neither would be exactly helpful.

Sabretooth bent down and grabbed me around the waist, lifting me from the seat with ease.

"No! Let me go! Stop it!" I screamed as he literally threw me over his shoulder. I looked around for help but no one was moving; they were all still in their seats, gazing at Sabretooth with fear. "No! Logan!" I began beating my fists against his back and kicking my legs. It did nothing. I absentmindedly noted that with my long jacket and jeans, he wasn't touching my skin. I thank God; I didn't want to be a cat faced weirdo like him.

"Let her go you bastard!" I heard Logan growl. I lifted my head to look into his eyes...for maybe the last time. I saw concern, fear, hatred and loathing. "I'll kill you!" he yelled.

"Logan!" I screamed again, resuming my kicking. I tried to squirm from Sabretooth's grasp but he was too strong. His hold around my waist was sure to leave bruises but they were the least of my problems.

As he dragged me past Magneto, I saw his hand flick again. I looked up to see Logan flying towards the back of the train. "LOGAN!"

Something pricked the back of my neck. My struggles weakened as darkness seeped around my vision. The last thing I saw before the blackness claimed me was the unconscious body of my father lying on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

How could I have been so stupid? How had I not thought of the possibility that it hadn't been me Magneto wanted? He had wanted her all along...and now he had her. I didn't know what he wanted with her and neither did the Professor. Some part of me was imagining her dead...it made me want to slam my fists into somebody. Then I realised I couldn't think like that. She was alive. I had just gotten her back after 17 years and I wasn't about to let her go.

But...she was gone and it was all my fault. I was supposed to protect her.

I could still hear her screaming for my help. And I hadn't been able to do anything.

I splashed some water on my face as I stood over the sink in the bathroom of the Professor office. The cold water helped to waken me up from the anger induced trance I had been in.

The throbbing in my head was almost gone. It had taken longer to heal than I thought but I reasoned it was probably because my skull had been fractural when that bastard sent me flying in the train. I gripped the sides of the basin as a fresh wave of anger flooded me. I had woken up on the train alone. Everyone had presumably run the moment Magneto had left...with my daughter. I knew it would have been too late to track them but still I followed Sabretooth's scent out to the front of the station which was swarming with cops. There, it suddenly vanished.

Standing there thinking about everything wasn't going to help. I needed to find her. I grabbed my jacket from the bench beside the sink when something fell out of the pocket. It was her necklace...I hadn't given it back to her before she was taken. I clenched it in my hand, ignoring the small stinging pain it made. I wished she had it...at least then she would have some familiar item to hold onto...something to give her hope.

I heard the Professor enter the room. I shoved the necklace back into the jacket pocket before I turned on him.

"You said he wanted me," I barked at him as I slid my jacket on. Storm stood behind the Professor. She had bruising around her neck, where Sabretooth grabbed her.

"I made a terrible mistake," the Professor said with remorse in his tone, "His helmet was somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late."

I said nothing as I pulled on my other jacket. I knew it wasn't his fault but I wanted to blame someone. I walked past the pair out the door.

"Logan, where are you going?" Storm asked, stopping him in the doorway.

"I'm going to find her," I said.

"How?" the Professor asked over his shoulder.

"The traditional way," I growled, "Look."

I had never been one to stand back in a fight and I wasn't about to sit around waiting while they tried to find her. I had to do something.

"Logan, you can't do this alone," Storm called out as she followed me down the stairs to the ground level.

"Who's going to help me?" I said as I kept walking, "You? So far you've all done a bang up job."

"Then help us!" She ran up to him, making him stop. "Fight with us!"

I resisted the urge to laugh. "Fight with you? What, join the team? Be an X-man? Who the hell do you think you are? You're a mutant. The whole out there is full of people that hate and fear you and you're wasting your time trying to protect them? I've got better things to do."

I began walking away when I stopped and turned back to her. "You know, Magneto's right, there's a war coming. You sure you're on the right side?"

Storm lifted her head with pride. "At least I've chosen a side."

I stared at her then reached for the door handle. I wasn't going to waste my time trying to fight with them to protect people who didn't give a shit about us. I had someone else to protect and I had to find her.

I pulled open the door. Standing on the doorstep was a middle aged man, panting as he leant upon the wall for support.

"I'm looking for Dr. Jean Gray."

* * *

><p>"So, that guy in there is a senator?" I asked.<p>

Jean nodded her head. "Senator Kelly."

I frowned before pacing back and forth in the Professor office, wondering just what the hell was going on. After I had dragged the man down to the medical lab, the Professor arrived and did his mind reading thing. I had been itching to just leave but I wanted to know if somehow Magneto was connected to it. I needed any and all information I could find to go after Magneto.

Once the professor had read his mind and Jean had done some scans, we left to his office, where I was pacing. Storm was still below with the guy.

"What did you see Professor?" Cyclopes asked from where he sat on the couch beside Jean.

"I saw Magneto with a machine. It draws its energy from Magneto but it drained him greatly," the Professor explained as he wheeled himself closer to the couch. "The machine emits radiation which triggers mutations in ordinary human beings."

Jean nodded, understanding his jumble. "But the mutation is unnatural. Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to breakdown almost immediately."

"What effect does the radiation have on mutants?" Cyclopes asked.

"There appears to be done," the Professor answered. "But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it."

I ran my hands through my hair as I stopped pacing and leant against the wall. They were sitting their discussing this stupid machine while my daughter was still out there alone. "So what does Magneto want with Morgan?" I asked.

The Professor spread open his hands. "I don't know."

I resisted the urge to punch the wall. He had no idea what the hell was going on! I began to stalk out of the room.

"Wait, you said this machine draws its power from Magneto," Cyclopes said, "And that it weakened him."

I stopped in my tracks, halfway across the room. Already ideas were forming in my mind. It had to be something with this machine...why he needed Morgan.

"Yes," the professor said with a look of realisation, "in fact, it almost killed him."

It clicked suddenly; why Magneto had wanted Morgan. Everything made sense now. "He's going to make Morgan mimic his mutation," I said without looking at any of them, "and use her to power the machine." My claws were itching to shoot out. That son of a bitch was going to use my daughter to start this war. And if the machine almost killed him...it would kill Morgan.

"Cyclopes," the Professor said after a moment of silence, "You and Storm ready the jet. I'm going to find Morgan. Jean, get Logan a uniform."

I spun around to face the Professor. I didn't need a stupid uniform to save Morgan.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Cyclopes said as he stood from the couch, "He's not coming with us is he?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Professor but he'll endanger the mission and-"

"Hey I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sunroof pal," I spat. No one would stop me from going on this mission.

"No." Cyclopes turned around to face me. "You were the one who made her run in the first place."

"she's my daughter and if you think-"

The door suddenly burst open hard enough to send it crashing against the wall. Standing in the doorway was a panting Storm with a look of shock on her face. "Senator Kelly is dead."

No one spoke. It dawned on me and everyone in the room how damaging this machine could really be if Magneto used it on the public.

"I'm going to find her," the Professor said, "Settle this."

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I was in a dark place. I couldn't hear anything; I couldn't see anything. I wondered briefly if I was dead but I realised that if I were dead, I wouldn't be in pain. My shoulder was throbbing in agony. I was lying on it in a painful position.

I wanted to push myself up, to fight and defend myself but my muscles felt like lead. I couldn't move at all...I could barely breathe. I wondered if I were going to die.

Of course I was. Magneto wanted me for something and once he had it, he would kill me and dispose of me like a worthless item no longer needed. I wondered how long I had. I wondered what he wanted me for. I wondered where I was. I wondered where Logan was.

He would have been fine once he healed himself. He had to be looking for me with the X-men. The Professor had that Cerebro machine...that's how he found me at the train station. Maybe they could find me now!

But why weren't they here already? I had no idea what the time was...but surely they should have found me by now?

If they didn't find me soon...it would be too late. I began to imagine all the things I was going to miss out on. I wondered if Logan would be distraught over my death, like he had been over my mothers. I would never get to know...

I had just gotten to meet him and now I would never see him again. I wished I had just told him sooner...so I could have told him that he was my father and even though I didn't know him, I loved him.

I loved him.

The darkness pulled me back down.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

This night couldn't get any worse. My daughter had been kidnapped, that senator had just disintegrated into a puddle of water and now the Professor was lying downstairs in a coma.

After the senator had died, the Professor had gone to use that machine to find Morgan while Jean had escorted me to find a uniform. Even in the situation, I still had admired her ass while she bent down to find my size.

I wasn't keen on wearing the ridiculously stupid looking outfits but if that's what I had to do for them to agree to take me, I had decided I didn't care.

Jean had just showed me to a room I could change in when Storm's scream echoed through the level. We had all rushed to her to find the Professor unconscious in Cerebro.

Cyclopes had carried the Professor across the hall to the medical lab where Jean began running all sorts of tests. She determined that the Professor was in a coma and she had no idea if he would ever wake. When Storm had asked how, Jean said used her powers on the Professor, where she got a small flash of his memory.

Somehow someone had 'poisoned' Cerebro so that when the Professor used it, it put him in a coma. Jean was downstairs fixing it now while I was up in the gardens, pacing again.

This school was hardly secure if someone had gotten into the machine to poison it. I wasn't sure if I wanted Morgan to stay here if anyone could waltz right in...

Morgan. Now with the Professor in a coma, we had no way of tracking where Morgan was. We had no way to rescue her.

I ran my hands through my hair as I stopped pacing and sat down on the bench where my life had changed this morning. If I hadn't reacted the way I had, maybe Morgan would still be here. She wouldn't have run away if I had just stayed to talk, and Magneto wouldn't have her right now.

The night was cold as a rouge wind picked up, blowing around the leaves at my feet. I looked up at the bright moon wondering if somewhere Morgan was looking it too. I knew she wasn't dead; if she were, I would know, somehow. But every second that passed, her chance of survival diminished.

There had to be some way to find her. I had just found her, I wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

If Magneto wanted her to power that machine, which was the most likely explanation of why he took her, he would want to use it soon. He would know that we would not stop looking for her so he wouldn't keep her around for weeks or even days.

Wherever he was using this machine, he was going to use it tonight. It was just about 8o'clock. She only had hours left. That machine would drain her of her energy...she wouldn't survive. If by some miracle she did live through it, Magneto would surely kill her for she would have served his purpose.

My knuckled tightened as I clenched my fists. Where would Magneto be? Would he use the machine out in the open for everyone to see or did he have some base somewhere?

I was running over different ideas in my head when I heard the sounds of running feet. A minute later, Storm burst through the nearby door into the garden.

"Logan!" she yelled with a smile on her face. Hope bubbled inside my chest.

"Jean found where Morgan is!"

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

This time when I woke up, I was no longer blind. The drugs had completely worn off. I was no longer drowsy and my body didn't feel like lead.

I could see everything around me, and it was not what I expected to see.

I was sitting in a dingy boat, like the ones used her harbour patrol. It was still night and judging by the sounds of car horns and sirens I was hearing, I was in New York.

My hands were cuffed in front of me around a small bar on the side of the wall. I realised with closer inspection that they were not normal handcuffs. The metal around my wrists was at least 2 cm thick and linked by two plastic tubes which didn't show any signs of breaking, no matter how hard I pulled at them.

I looked around, hoping to see some way of escaping when my eyes fell upon a body lying on the floor in the bridge of the boat, just in front of me. A gasp of horror passed my lips. The man was obviously dead; his open eyes were glazed over and his chest unmoving. He was wearing a harbour uniform complete with lifejacket.

My eyes travelled upwards. I gasped again. Standing at the wheel of the boat was a thin woman. She was blue and had some sort of scales over her skin. Her deep red hair was combed back and as she turned to give me a chilling smile, I saw her eyes were reptilian like.

I was scared. My blood was rushing through my veins with adrenaline; caused by fear and desperation to escape. I wigged my hands and tugged on the plastic again but neither were going to give way. The thick cuffs were too tight to try and slip my wrists through.

I couldn't escape. Logan and the X-Men were my only hope.

They would find me.

My attention was suddenly drawn to the window. Gleaming under spotlights and the moon's light was the Statue of Liberty. I had read about it and seen pictures, but actually seeing it was something different. I had dreams of living in New York and visiting the Liberty Island.

This hadn't been how I had pictured it.

The pumping of my heart increased dramatically as the blue-skinned woman stepped away from the wheel. She stared at me with those yellow eyes, sending shiver of panic down my spine.

She walked past me to the small door at the back of the boat.

Then he walked in.

If I hadn't of known how evil he was, I would have normally thought he looked like a kind old man. His eyes didn't shine with malice like that woman's had, but obviously looks were deceiving.

I unknowingly began tugging on the handcuffs again as he stepped into the room. I wanted to ask him why had he kidnapped me, what possible reason could he have? But fear made me hold my tongue.

"Magnificent isn't she?" he asked as he gazed out the window at the giant statue before them. I noted he had a small earpiece in his ear.

I don't know what made me do it, but I lied. "I've seen it." I was surprised at how calm my tone sounded despite the terror I was feeling. I knew then I wouldn't go down without a fight; I wouldn't show them how scared I was. If I died, I would do it fighting, and make Logan proud.

"I first saw her in 1949." Magneto turned his gaze to me. "America was going to be the land of tolerance. Peace."

As he looked back out the window, I looked down at the dead man only feet away. Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

Slowly, he turned back to me. "Yes."

Goosebumps erupted over my skin as I fought to control my emotions. "Why?"

"Because there is no land of tolerance. There is no peace. Not here or anywhere else. Women and children, whole families destroyed, simply because they were born different from those in power." He walked closer to me before coming to kneel beside me. "Well, after tonight, the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers. As mutants. Our cause will be theirs. Your sacrifice will mean our survival."

The plastic sheeting over the door behind me was suddenly pulled open. I turned my head to see Sabretooth glaring down at me. After Magneto's words, Sabretooth's dark, soulless eyes no longer put fear in my heart.

"I'll understand if that comes as small consolation," Magneto said as he gaze returned to his. He stood up and looked to Sabretooth. "Put her in the machine."  
>He walked out of the room, leaving me more frightened than ever.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men**.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

"Magneto is here, on Liberty Island."

We were all standing around some giant circle which had some sort of liquid like substance that was morphing in front of me as Cyclopes spoke. A miniature replica of Liberty Island morphed on the circle.

"Now, presumably, his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the UN summit on Elis Island." Again the liquid morphed so now there was a miniature Elis Island along with Liberty Island.

"He doesn't know his machine kills," Storm said, "And judging from what the Professor saw, if Magneto gave Morgan enough power-"

"She could wipe out everyone in New York City," Jean finished for her. A small tidal wave of power flowed over the miniature New York City in front of us.

That was what Morgan was going to do. Their concern was no longer just for Morgan but for also every human in the city. If they didn't stop Magneto in time, Morgan would kill them all.

Although that fact was alarming, my mind was solely on Morgan.

When Storm had told me that Jean had been able to use Cerebro long enough to find Morgan, I had wanted to leave instantly. But unfortunately, these guys never did anything without a plan. I knew my plan. Go there, kill Magneto, get Morgan.

But as the fastest way to New York City was their jet, I was forced to wait for them to decide the 'best course of action'.

"Alright," Cyclopes said, "we can insert here at the George Washington bridge." Immediately the bridge appeared before us. "Come around the bank, just off of Manhattan, we land on the far side of Liberty Island, here." A small line streaked through the liquid towards the island, presumably that was the jet.

"What about harbour patrol, radar?" I said. I didn't want anything to jeopardise this. We would only get one shot.

"If they have anything that can pick up our jet, they deserve to catch us," he replied in a slightly boastful tone.

I stared at him. He stared back.

"Lets go," Storm said.

We walked through the halls to the large underground hanger with the jet. Storm passed me the uniform I had to wear as well as some headpiece with a small microphone. Some part of me wanted to reject it but I focused on Morgan. We all changed and entered the jet.

I couldn't deny it, I was impressed. It was the most high tech thing I had seen with buttons and switches covering the entire panel at the front. Cyclopes and Storm took the two front control seats while Jean and I sat in the 'passenger seats' behind them. Storm began flicking switches and instantly the sound of engines powering up filled the hanger. My hands, complete in leather gloves, went to my throat where I tried to loosen the tight hold of the uniform. I honestly had no idea how they could stand the skin tight things.

"You actually go outside in these things?" I questioned.

"What would you prefer," Cyclopes retorted, " Yellow spandex?"

I resisted the urge to bark something back. Instead, I watched as Cyclopes hand flew to a small lever in the middle of the panel. He slowly pushed it upwards, causing the jet the lift off the ground. I began to wonder how we were going to get out when I got my answer. Through the large front window I saw the basketball court had opened up to allow us out.

As Cyclopes steered the jet towards the direct of New York City and gave the engine more power, my mind suddenly thought back to the first time I had seen Morgan.

I had wondered what I kid was doing inside a bar, especially the kind of bars I went into. Her long dark blonde hair had been spilling down her shoulders, her cheeks had held a flush from the outside weather and in her eyes I had seen hope.

She had been hoping for me. For so many years I had been ignoring the possibility that my past had held something special. If it had been so damn special, I would have remembered it...or so I thought. And all that time, there had been something out there waiting for me.

What if Three Mile Island never happened? Supposedly, I had been shot with an adamantium bullet which caused my memory loss. If only it had missed. Would I have found out about Morgan sooner? Would I have taken her from that orphanage and raised her properly? Been there was she walked and talked for the first time?

Or would my life still be the same, going from town to town, bar to bar.

I couldn't think about what if's. That was in the past and I had to focus on the future. The future I had with Morgan when I got her back.

"I'm taking her down," Cyclopes announced, breaking me from my thoughts. It had only been 5 minutes from the time we took off, yet already we were flying low on the Hudson River.

"Storm, some cover please."

I couldn't see whatever it was Storm was doing but a second later, thick mist was swirling above the river, completely obscuring the view. I was about to say that to fly a jet you normally had to see where you were going when Cyclopes flicked a switch and the entire front window went into night vision mode or something. Despite the thick cloud, the approaching island could still be clearly seen with the equipment.

The giant statue loomed ahead. Cyclopes pulled up close to the island before lowering the jet suddenly into the water.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"You call that a landing?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I wanted to scream and yell, but nobody would hear me.

I was inside the machine and ,gathering by the weird sensation I had felt, I was up high on the torch. Of course Magneto would want it on display, so everyone could see it. Now I was actually in the thing, my nerves had increased.

I sat upon the floor, encased in the machine. It was lucky I wasn't claustrophobic as I could have barely stood in the machine...although if I had been lucky, I wouldn't be here.

My handcuffs had been attached to two long poles coming out of the floor. I had tried struggling for a while but like before, nothing budged. The situation seemed hopeless. I couldn't stop a few tears from escaping. I had thought they would come to rescues me but time was running out.

I had always imagined someone coming to the orphanage when I was little and rescuing me from that hell hole. But just like back then, no one was going to come save me now.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

Surprisingly, getting into the Statue of Liberty had been easy. All Jean had to do was stare at the lock for a moment before it sprung open for us.

I thought there would be a chance that no one would know we were here until I walked through the metal detectors near the front desk. Immediately blaring sirens filled the quite space. I growled, extracted my claws and sending them slicing through the machine. They silenced. Any chance of surprising Magneto had just vanished.

Obviously Cyclopes was thinking the same as he looked at me with a hard stare. I retracted two of my claws, leaving my middle one standing, giving him the finger. He actually smiled.

I retracted my remaining claw and followed them as they began walking through the lobby. It was filled with glass shelves and tables containing crap no one would ever be interested in. We walked past a small replica of the Statue of Liberty, going further into the large room. I walked out in front as I suddenly picked up on a very faint scent. The whole room was filled with the scents of the humans that had visited today but this one was different; it was a mutant scent and it was recent.

"There's someone here," I said as I took in short, sharp breaths. The scent was unfamiliar.

"Where?" Cyclopes asked.

"I don't know. Keep your eye open," I said. I walked away from the group, keeping all of my senses on high alert. Something wasn't right.

"Logan-" Cyclopes began before I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

I walked up to a glass cabinet filled with various items before turning left. Something about this scent was off. I could hear with my heightened hearing Cyclopes whinging back with Storm and Jean, but I ignored him. I needed to find this person before they found us.

But the scent was getting weaker until it faded entirely. After a moment hesitation, I turned back. Then I became aware I was hearing something I shouldn't be. I was hearing me.

I ran back the way I had come. I arrived back where I left them to see me, well someone looking exactly like me, complete with a set of claws, going for the turned back of Cyclopes. I pushed myself forward and grabbed them an instant before they were to attack.

We rolled onto the ground and into a small side room before I was slammed up against a brick wall. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They looked exactly like me, complete with the stupid leather get-up. The imposter blew me a kiss with a grin. I growled and managed to pull up my leg, kicking the imitator in the stomach, pushing him back against the wall.

I slid out my claws and took a fighting stance. The imitator grinned as they did the same. Storm, Cyclopes and Jean ran up to us. Cyclopes hand was up to his visor, ready to shoot the attacker. He hesitated, unsure of which of us was the real Logan.

"Wait!" I shouted. The imposter did the same before slicing through some cables. Instantly a door slid across the room, sealing in us from Cyclopes, Jean and Storm.

I didn't have a second to waste. This imposter was a distraction sent from Magneto. I needed to find Morgan.

I charged towards the imposter. They threw up their arms, trying to block the attack. I sent my foot into their stomach, forcing them against the wall. I brought my hand down, ready to slice straight through them. They once again threw up their arms to block the attack. I brought my hand down with more force. Their claws were nowhere near as strong as mine as I sliced through them with ease. The imposter let out a high pitch squeal. I hadn't been expecting my attacker to be a woman but I couldn't let that phase me.

I pulled back my arm and sent it towards the imposters face. They ducked in time, causing me to send my claws into the brick wall. I yanked them out and turned to the imposter, ready to kill. The imposter seemed to be sweating as they reached out and swiped at the power box on the wall. Immediately the bright lights above us cut out, to be replaced by a red light. In the momentary darkness, the imposter had taken the opportunity to escape, running down a small hallway.

I ran after her.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

"Damn it!"

I was walking down endless halls, trying to follow the faint scent left behind by the blue skinned bitch. She had managed to get the upper hand on me and had used my momentary distraction to escape again. She had given up looking like me and was now running around naked with blue skin and scales. I had no idea if it was another disguise or if that was how she normally looked.

For some reason, she had virtually no scent, meaning she was a bitch to track. All I could smell was my own sweat and all I could hear was my own panting. For a moment I had forgotten why I was here, my mind was wholly concentrated on hunting her down. My instincts had kicked in and I was a hunter after its prey.

Until I remembered her.

Her smile broke through my mind, reminding me why I was fighting. If this chick wanted to play hide and seek, she'd have to find a new toy because I wasn't going to waste anymore time. Turning a corner, the dark halls disappeared. I was back in the displays rooms filled with junk. None of the other X-Men were here.

I began to briefly wonder if I should just go up and get Morgan myself when I heard someone behind me. I didn't turn around. I heard the person step out from behind a wall. Their heart rate was steady and they barely had a scent.

"Logan? Is that you?" It was Storm. But something was off. Storm had a scent; she smelt like rain and fresh air...yet this Storm didn't.

"Shh." My body was tense, waiting for action.

Her soft steps echoed in the silent room as she cautiously approached me. I took in short, sharp breaths, taking in every scent in the room.

"The other one ain't far away," I said.

"Come on," Storm said as she stepped closer, "we have to regroup."

"I know but there's a problem." She was behind me now. I slid my claws out and in a second, had sunk them into her stomach. She gasped in pain, staring into my eyes with horror. Her eyes glazed over. "You're not part of the group."

Her eyes suddenly turned yellow and claws slid out of her knuckles. Her mouth was still open in surprise as she gasped for air. Her long white hair changed to bright red. I watched with mild interest, my claws still embedded in her stomach. As her smooth skin changed to blue scales, she gasped one last time before collapsing to the ground. I looked at her fallen body as the last of her skin changed. Three short vertical cuts marked her skin.

I didn't have time to stand there although I was definitely intrigued by mutant in front of me. I began to retrace my steps to where we were first separated. I slid open the heavy door with ease. My nose immediately picked up on Jean's scent, as well as Cyclopes. A moment later, they came around the corner.

Instantly Cyclopes readied himself, hand at his visor. I threw up my hands. "Hey! Hey! It's me."

I saw him tense, unconvinced that I wasn't the blue skinned mutant. "Prove it."

I searched for a way to prove my identity for a second before the answer because obvious. "You're a dick."

For a second he didn't move, although Jean did throw him a look that showed she believed it was me. Cyclopes hand fell away from his visor, satisfied I wasn't an imposter. "Okay."

"Hey." Storms voiced echoed in the large room. I looked up to see her standing on the level above us, leaning over the rails. She nodded her head to indicate that we needed to get up there.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

Magneto had torn a hole in the head of the Statue of Liberty. The basted probably knew we were coming and wanted to give us a front row view. Through the jagged hole, we could see the base of the torch.

I had no plan in my head, other than to get Morgan back. Even if I had a plan, it would have been useless as something I _should_ of planned occurred. I couldn't move a muscle. I should of realised I wouldn't be able to just rescue Morgan without Magneto manipulating the metal on my skeleton. But in my haste to get Morgan, I had forgotten this.

"Everybody, get out of here," I said.

"What is it?" Storm asked sharply.

"I can't move."

Only a moment passed but it was enough for Magneto. I felt my body being lifted from the ground, beyond my control, just like it had been on the train earlier tonight. Without warning, I was flung across the small space until my back collided with the wall. Suddenly various bits of scrap from the Statue began flying around the room. One by one, each X-Man was pushed against the wall, held there by the scraps.

I felt my body tighten as Magneto lowered himself into the room. He had a triumphant smirk on his face that made me want to pound the crap out of him even more.

"Ah, my brothers. Welcome!"

My anger was pulsing through my veins as he turned to look at me. "And you...lets point those claws of yours in a safer direction."

I had no idea what he meant until he raised his hand, drawing his thumb to his fingers. The metal around me began to groan with Magneto's power. My arms began to move without my control, slowly moving away from the wall. With a snap, the metal pulled away from the wall and strapped my fists to my chest. I saw stuck. My fists were pointing directly at my chest, held by the metal.

In that moment, I would have given anything to get rid of the metal on my bones. Without it, Magneto would have no control over me. I didn't need my claws to beat him, I could pound the old man into the ground without breaking a sweat.

I couldn't stand the fact that I was meters away from Morgan yet unable to do anything to help her. I wondered if she knew I was there.

To make the situation freaking perfect, Sabretooth dropped in, literally.

"You better close your eyes," Magneto said, addressing Cyclopes.

Sabretooth stalked forward and ripped Cyclopes visor thing from him. I knew without it, his eyesight was deadly. And since his body and face was angled towards Jean, she was at risk of being blasted to pieces. Cyclopes scrunched his eyes tightly.

"Storm, fry him," Cyclopes said with false confidence. I could hear his pulse beating rapidly, telling me he was just as scared as Jean was.

Even _I_ knew what a ridiculous idea that was, and here I had been thinking Cyclopes was smart.

"Oh yes," Magneto drawled, "a bolt of lightning into a huge copper conduct." He walked towards Cyclopes and Jean. "I thought you lived at a school."

He chuckled and stepped away from the pair. "Mystique?" he said, as he held the earpiece attached to his ear. "Mystique?" He seemed surprised to get no response and I smirked at the knowledge that his sidekick bitch was below us, probably now dead.

"I've seen Senator Kelly," Jean said, breaking the silence and distracting Magneto.

Magneto's hand fell away from his ear as surprise clearly crossed his face. "So, the good Senator survived his fall? And the swim to shore?" He walked back to stand in front of Jean and Cyclopes. "He's become even more powerful than I could have imagined."

"He's dead."

"It's true," Storm chipped in. "I saw him die. Like those people down there will die."

Magneto walked over to her but didn't seem concerned by what she said. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" He studied her for a moment before taking steps backwards until he was in the centre of the very small room.

"Why do none of you understand what I am trying to do?" he asked with slight annoyance in his voice. "Those people down there, they control our fate and the fate of every other mutant." Frankly, I didn't give a shit about every other mutant. I was only concerned for one. "Well, soon our fate will be theirs."

And that's when I heard her screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Men**.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

My heart was beating so furiously, I could hear it in my ears. Adrenaline pumped through my veins, urging me to do something. But I couldn't do anything.

I didn't want to sit there and give up, but there was nothing to do. A tiny voice in my head was barking at me, telling me to fight, not to just sit there and die. I realised that tiny voice was Logan. He wanted me to fight, for him and for me. But I couldn't.

I was going to die.

I knew that. I had figured out why Magneto had been after me. He was going to give me his power and make me use it somehow...it had something to do with this machine. And I knew it would kill me. If it didn't, why would Magneto need me? He could just do this himself. No, this would drain my life and Magneto wouldn't even blink. He had some stupid idea of freedom in his head and didn't care who he killed in his pursuit of it.

I suddenly heard booming sounds, breaking the silence that surrounded me. Fireworks. Surely he hadn't bought them to celebrate? That was a bit beyond ridiculous.

Some small part of my mind recalled a piece of news I had heard days ago. Some conference thing was occurring on Ellis Island with heaps of world leaders.

Oh God.

It couldn't be a coincidence. He was going after World Leaders. This machine he built was going to do something to them...but what? Kill them? No. What could he have to gain by killing them all? It would just make the world view mutants even harsher and that was the opposite of what he wanted. He wanted us to be accepted, to not be judged.

Frankly, I wanted the same but I wasn't going to go to extremes to get it, unlike Magneto.

So if he wanted them to treat us the same as everyone else...he would have to make them feel like us, so they could see what it was like. Magneto had said they would go home as our brothers...mutants.

He was going to mutate them.

Wait...was that even possible? I knew that our mutations were in our DNA...could he change their DNA? It seemed impossible to me but I had learnt recently anything was possible.

I couldn't be a part of this. I wouldn't do that to those people. Sometime being a mutant felt like a curse and I would not inflict that upon anyone.

I began tugging harder than ever at my bounds. I had no idea where Magneto was or what he was doing. I had no idea how much time I had until he came back.

Once again, my struggles were doing nothing to free me. So I did the next thing I could think of.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I knew the chances of somebody hearing me was next to nil. There was no one on this small island to hear my screams, no one to save me.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!"

Tears were rolling down my face before I realised. My yells were turning to sobs and I screamed for the only person I wanted to see.

"DAD! PLEASE! DAD! HELP!"

He couldn't hear my screams...I wondered where he was.

"PLEASE DAD...please..."

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

Her screams were unlike anything I had ever heard. They stirred up an emotion I had never felt before...an emotion I couldn't even name.

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP!"

Magneto ignored her cries, like he had heard nothing at all. But I saw all of the X-Men's eyes widen in surprise, anger and desperation. Some small part of me felt relief at hearing her voice. I knew she was alive. But most of me felt anger. I was hearing my daughter scream for help and I could do nothing. It was tearing me up inside.

"DAD! PLEASE! DAD HELP!"

I swear to God, it felt like my heart stopped. It was the first time she had called me Dad...and she was screaming it for help. She was screaming for her Dad to save her...and I couldn't. I vaguely registered all of the other X-Men staring at me.

I had taken plenty of beatings in my life and recovered from numerous life-threatening wounds but in that moment I felt a pain I had never felt before. And I didn't know if I would recover from this. It was tearing me up inside, causing my extreme anger to increase.

"You're so full of shit!" I said to Magneto, as I couldn't do anything else. "If you were really so righteous, it'd be _you_ in that thing."

This sonofabitch was using _my_ daughter to power that machine that would kill her and everyone else in New York City. I wouldn't give a shit if it was him in that machine but he would never sacrifice himself like that.

Magneto turned to stare at me. I was hoping for some reaction, anything to keep distracting him long enough to think of a plan to save Morgan.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Her screams resumed. Each one was a knife sliding into me.

Magneto stared at me, like he pitied me for not understanding his plan. He suddenly rose from the floor through the torn hole.

_NO_! I wouldn't let him do this! I was not going to let her die!

I would not fail her.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" Her screams were continuing but dying in volume. She was giving up. But I wouldn't.

Sabretooth's crazy cat eyes were drilling holes into me as my wind began whirling. The metal strips holding my arms in place were not about to budge...unless...

I strained my neck to look at the small space between my back and the wall. It could work.

"SOMEBODY...help..." Her screams turned to sobs. I could barely hear her anymore.

This was going to hurt like a son of a bitch but I had to do it...I had to do it. I sucked in sharp breaths, preparing myself for the extreme pain I was about to inflict on myself. With a roar, I pushed out my claws, into my chest. Darkness swarmed my vision as pain engulfed my entire body. Blood seeped into my lungs, making me choke. The metal belts loosened, giving me my goal. My claws retracted as I fell face first to the floor.

I heard Sabretooths heavy footsteps against the steel floor as he approached me. I knew he was dumb enough to fall for it. I readied myself. This time I wouldn't underestimate him, I couldn't afford to. Magneto was about to kill my daughter and every human in New York. Millions of lives depended on me but I only cared about one.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

The waiting was killing me.

Honestly, I just wanted it to be over. I couldn't stand sitting in this stupid metal contraption, waiting for Magneto. It felt like hours had passed but it had probably only been minutes. What was he doing?

I had given up yelling for help. There was no point as there was no one to hear me. Tears were still sliding down my face but my sobs had stopped. I couldn't deny that I was scared. My heart was pounding as I waited for my death. So many thoughts were running through my head but one stuck out; why wasn't he here?

Was he still lying unconscious on the train? Had he been taken to the hospital? Why hadn't he come to rescue me? There had to be some reason why he wasn't here. I refused let my mind think the worst; he wasn't coming because he didn't care. Even if that were true, the X-Men would still come for me. Yet they hadn't. Why?

The small door in front of me suddenly creaked open, sending my pulse skyrocketing. No, no, no. This couldn't be happening! I would give anything, _anything_, to be back in the orphanage or anywhere but here.

Magneto bent his head as he stepped inside the machine. I tried to scramble back on the ground but the machine was so small and it made no difference. He stood, towering over me, as I crouched on the ground. Fear crawled up my spine at the uncaring look on his face. The fact he was about to kill me didn't affect him at all. How could a human be so cold? What could have happened to him to make him this way?

Magneto said nothing as he spread his hands, taking control of the metal handcuffs around my wrist. They began pulling upwards. I was forced to stand as they began tugging at my flesh. Somehow standing face to face with him, with little space between us, made my terror increase tenfold. I was really about to die. The sound of a grunt of pain drew my attention momentarily away from Magneto. Was someone here? Logan?

My hope faded as my eyes flew back to Magneto who had shown no sign of hearing anything. I had imagined it.

He began tugging off the gloves covering his hands. "I'm sorry about this," he said, in a toneless voice. He wasn't sorry at all.

I had promised myself I wasn't going to beg, but as his bare hands moved towards my face, I couldn't stop myself. "Please," I said, my voice shaking with panic, "don't do this."

He didn't even hesitate. His hands suddenly reached out and took a hold of my face. I had only mimicked two other powers and neither of those times had hurt. But this did. Power surged from him into me, bringing with it a wave of pain. My mouth opened in a silent scream. It felt like my muscles were being electrified. I wanted to fall to the ground and curl up into a ball but I couldn't; my muscles were frozen. I had never felt pain like this before. I just wanted it to end. Why wouldn't it end? I didn't know my body could withstand this much pain.

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a force began pushing on my arms. The more I resisted it, the worse it got. Finally I couldn't stand it. I gave in and my hands grabbed the small handles on the small poles coming out of the floor. Suddenly Magneto began shaking but he kept his hands on my face. The veins on his forehead began to protrude as his skin began to shrivel. Out of no where, he began to yell, as if he was in as much pain as I was. I doubted it. The pain was become too much. I began to scream as well.

Just as the pain reached a peak, Magneto pulled his hands away. Instantly the pain lessened. His breathing was laboured as he crawled out of the machine. I was grateful that he had left but I knew that meant time was running out.

I had mimicked his powers and now they were powering the machine. Somehow it was going to alter people's DNA to make them mutants. I was about to make the biggest attack on New York City. And I was about to die.

The floor suddenly began to rise. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I wasn't going to die crying. The floor stopped rising and I was in a smaller, circular room. I began shivering. My time was up.

Suddenly the room began to spin around me. Slowly at first, picking up speed until the spinning rings began to blur. Bits of the walls began to break off until the night sky was visible. If I hadn't been in pain, I would have been amazed at the view. I could see everything. The dark, smooth water below, the tiny, bright Elis Island, the towering skyscrapers in the city. But I couldn't enjoy any of because the pain was creeping back up. A scream tore from my throat. My hair was whipping around my face as the rings spun faster until they obscured the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

I felt a huge wave of victory as I watched Cyclopes red beam pound Sabretooth in the chest. The force of it was strong enough to cause him to go flying across the room into the side of the statue, where he smashed the steel and began the long descent to the ground below.

It had taken longer than I would have liked to finish him off. My blows had hardly made a dent in him whereas one claw in Mystique had sent her falling to the floor. And my mind had been occupied with the steep drop only meters away.

Only her voice had kept me focused on my goal. I had only faltered when I had heard her scream. It was a sound I never wanted to hear again.

Now I was staring up through the torn hole at the metal machine currently holding my daughter. All I could see from this angle was spinning rings. I couldn't see her...couldn't tell if she was still alive. The X-Men were behind me, also staring up at the machine high on the torch.

"We got to get her out of there," I said with clear desperation. "Cyclopes, can you hit it?"

Cyclopes stepped forward and stared up at the machine. "The rings are moving too fast."

Anger and desperation clouded my mind as I saw the cape of Magneto beneath the machine. The bastard. "Just shoot it!"

"I'll kill her!" Cyclopes shouted.

Of course he was right. I wouldn't risk that.

"Storm, can you get me up there?" Cyclopes asked over his shoulder to Storm.

She responded with a shake of her head. "I can't control it like that. You could fly right over the torch."

I could see in her eyes that she wanted to save Morgan too but she wouldn't risk herself or another X-Men to get the job done. I would. "Then let me go. If I don't make it, at least you can blast the damn thing." I would die to save Morgan. I wouldn't think twice about it. She deserved to live.

He stared at me, seriously contemplating my offer. "Alright, do it. Jean, use your power, try to steady him."

"Hang on to something," Storm said.

Jean and Cyclopes moved away, holding onto a railing to steady themselves. A strong breeze began to flow through the statue until it became strong enough to lift my weight. The held my arms out, trying to balance in the spinning vortex. My eyes were solely on the torch above me. I only had one shot at this.

The wind suddenly picked up and threw me out of the statue, high in the air. The torch was coming closer as I flew through the air. I got my first glimpse of Morgan through the spinning rings. She was alive.

My joy was short-lived as I began flying over the torch. I stretched my fingers out as far as I could manage. At the last second they grasped the machine. I held on for dear life. The wind was still swirling around me and I almost lost my grip until an unseen force steady my body. Jean. It had to be her.

I lowered my body slowly to the metal platform above the spinning machine. A stunning, white light began to seep from the machine, growing with each second that passed. Time was running out. I swallowed my terror at being this high and looked down at my daughter. She had only minutes. I took a deep breath and jumped through the spinning rings, landing beside Morgan.

She had fallen to her knees with her arms connected to two metal poles by handcuffs. Through her whipping hair I could see her eyes were open, staring at me with a mixture of happiness and fear. I never wanted to see fear in her eyes again and I wanted to kill Magneto for putting it there.

My claws shot out of my knuckles and for the first time, I didn't feel the sting it usually brought. I brought them down, ready to slice through the handcuffs chaining my daughter to the machine currently killing her. But my claws never reached them. My whole body froze as I felt my muscles seize up. Sonofabitch.

In the plan in my head, I managed to free Morgan before Magneto used his powers to stop me. And I had been only seconds away. One more moment and Morgan would have been free. Then Magneto could kill me, I wouldn't care.

I had been an idiot to think my plan would work.

I craned my neck enough to see Magneto with his hand outstretched. He was obviously weakened from sharing his power with Morgan, but still strong enough to use his mutation on me. I felt the force holding me still increase, causing me to grimace in pain. My hand began moving towards the spinning rings, my claws slowly bending.

Morgan began crying out. She was dying. Magneto sneered. I snarled in anger as my claws began hitting the spinning rings, causing showers of sparks.

Her screams increased and I knew her time was gone. Magneto was holding me long enough for the machine to work and kill Morgan. My claws were still hitting the rings but the pain it caused was nothing compared to the pain Morgan's cried created. I refused to give up on my daughter but it looked like hope was fading.

A red beam suddenly streaked through the dark sky. A second later, Magneto cried out and his force over me vanished. Immediately I shoved my claws out further and the machine broke apart around me. The white light and loud hum disappeared.

Relief flooded through me. It was over. But it vanished when I realised the night around me was silent. "Oh God, no."

I had been too distracted to realise she had stopped crying. She wasn't moving. Her hands were still connected to the metal poles and her head was hanging back.

I sliced through the bonds holding her and pulled her hands off the poles. She would have fallen back if I had not caught her. I drew her close, holding her to me, hoping to see any signs of life. But even with my increased senses, I could barely hear a heartbeat. "Please Morgan," I begged as I watched her heard loll back. "Please."

Tears filled my eyes as I realised I had failed her. My daughter was dead because I hadn't saved her. Two days. That was all I got with her. But it was enough to know one thing; I loved her. And she was gone. She was gone.

Gone.

She would never know how much she meant to me. I hadn't told her...

The agony that was welling up inside me was crippling. I wanted to yell and punch and kill everyone in sight but I didn't want to let go of her.

"Morgan," I whispered. I pulled her close and hugged her, kissed her forehead. Magneto had killed her because of her mutation...her mutation.

She hadn't wanted to touch my skin and mimic my mutation because regeneration brought with it a lengthy life. I had respected her decision but I couldn't just stand here if there was a way to save her. If it worked, she would forgive me.

I yanked off my glove using my teeth and gently laid my hand on the side of her face. "Come on." I knew it was a long shot but it had to work...it had to. I waited for any sign of life. But her pulse didn't start, her chest didn't move with breaths, her eyes stayed shut.

"Morgan," I sobbed. I was too late. Nothing was going to save her. She was dead.

I looked at her face, trying to memorize it and remember how she looked when she smiled. I needed to remember everything about her even when I really knew nothing.

The world around me was silent...expect for a small, faint beat. My heart raced as I heard hers start. It was working. A strong wave of power hit me, but unlike Magneto's power, this one didn't hurt. The power rose until it reached a high when it stopped.

"Morgan."

Her pulse increased in strength and she sucked in her first breath again. Her eyes briefly fluttered open, staring at me.

"Dad..." she murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own X Men.**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I didn't want to open my eyes. I was afraid to.

I knew I wasn't dead. The beeping of a machine monitoring my heartbeat told me that.

I was afraid to open my eyes and find Logan wasn't beside me. I was afraid to find out that I had imagined him holding me in his arms. I was afraid of being told Magneto had killed him.

It was my fault if he had died. He had gone after Magneto to save me. I will never forgive myself if he's gone.

I wasn't ready to open my eyes so instead I focused on what I could hear and smell. It was then I realised how focused my senses were. I could hear someone breathing softly outside the room, kids running along the hallways upstairs, Storm giving a lecture on photosynthesis upstairs. How was that possible? I could smell the ammonia and cleaning scents that laced the room, someone's perfume, the body odour from kids playing outside, the scent of something wild and masculine.

I recognised that scent. Logan.

Finally I pried my eyes open. Harsh lights above me assaulted my eyes. I blinked until everything came into focus. And then I could see _everything_. I could see the glowing filaments in the ceiling lights. I could see tiny microscopic cracks in the blue colour ceiling tiles. I could even see the small dust motes floating through the air.

What had happened to me? Did Magneto's machine cause this? Why was everything so focused now? So clear?

It was overwhelming and confusing. I closed my eyes again and tried to block everything out. Slowly, the sounds began to fade until I could only hear the machines around me. The dust particles faded out of focus until I could see normally again.

Where was Logan? His scent was in the air, as well as a few others, but it was only his I focused on. It lingered in the air meaning he was here not long ago. Why had he left me?

I craned my head up from the small pillow beneath it, scanning the room I was in. It was a small, sterile room filled with various medical equipment, some of which I was hooked up to. I had small prongs in my nose connected to a tube that fit behind my ears. Three machines surrounded the bed I was on. Each had at least four wires that were connected to my chest under the white medical gown I wore.

I lifted my arms and tentatively patted my body, looking for injuries. My body didn't ache like I thought it would and I couldn't even find a scratch on my body. I began thinking I really was dead. After the pain I had gone through in the machine, my body should have ached but I felt fitter than ever.

I lifted my head again, desperate to find someone to tell me I was alive. There were two unoccupied beds beside me and I couldn't hear anyone else in the room with me. Maybe I _was_ dead.

Just as I was beginning to panic, I heard the opening of elevators doors followed by the clicking of heels upon the floor. I watched as the doors slid open and Dr. Jean Gray walked in. I must be alive!

"Morgan, you're awake."

Stating the obvious there doc. I frowned as this sudden, sarcastic thought crossed my mind.

"Where's Logan?" I asked as she approached the bed. She smiled kindly and began checking the monitors I was hooked up to.

"He's upstairs getting something to eat. It's the first time he's left your side."

I smiled at the thought of Logan sitting beside me, holding my hand. It warmed me greatly, knowing that he hadn't left my side, even though I had been unconscious.

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days."

Three days. It had been three days since Liberty Island and Logan hadn't left me alone...well, until now.

He had saved me. It hadn't been my imagination conjuring up the image of my father on the torch. He had really come for me. In that moment all the anger I had towards Logan vanished. It didn't matter that he had no memory of me, it didn't matter that he had walked away from me in the garden. All that mattered anymore was that he was my father, that he had saved me and that he loved me. And I loved him.

"Now that you're awake, I can start unplugging these machines," Jean said. Her hands skimmed over my chest, expertly pulling off the wires on my chest. I was a modest girl so I was grateful that whoever had changed me into the gown had left on my bra and underwear. Just as she pulled off the last wire, I heard the elevator open again. I knew who it was even without hearing the heavy footsteps and deep breaths.

"Morgan," he said the instant he entered the lab and saw I was awake. He rushed over to my bed, bringing with him his comforting scent.

"Logan." I smiled. Everything felt right now that he was here.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, sitting down on a small stool beside the bed.

"I-I feel fine...why do I feel fine?" I should feel far from fine.

I watched my father's face suddenly go from happiness to nervousness. I could smell small beads of sweat forming as I heard his pulse race.

"What do you remember?"

I jogged my memory back to the night I wanted to forget. "I remember a white light and the wind and..." My throat actually closed up as my mind flew to Magneto. I was a strong girl but I had been through so much...I had thought I was going to die. I never wanted again to hear the name of the man who had tried to kill me. "and then it went black."

"Morgan...when the machine was destroyed and I cut you from it...you were hardly breathing. So I did the only thing I could do. I touched your skin and let you mimic my mutation."

It took a few seconds for what he said to sink in. I had his mutation. I was virtually indestructible now. It now made sense why my body wasn't sore and why I had no injuries. I also understood why every sense was overwhelming me.

"I know you didn't want my mutation because it meant an extended life but...I had to."

I suddenly realised why he looked nervous; he thought I would be angry. He actually thought I would be angry that he saved me. Sure, I hadn't wanted his mutation because I didn't want to live forever but I understood why he did it. And I wasn't angry. I was thankful. I didn't want to die, especially not when I had just found my father.

"Thankyou Logan. You saved me." I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand.

He smiled back. "I liked it when you called me Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

After Jean gave me the all clear to leave the medical lab, Logan stayed by my side. I was excused from classes for the rest of the week so we used the time to catch up on the years we had missed. Since Logan had lost his memories and had spent the last 17 years travelling from bar to bar, I did most of the talking.

It had started out with the basic questions; favourite colour, favourite food, best childhood friend...and then it had gotten hard. Logan began questioning about the orphanage I grew up in. I'd never talked to anyone about it before. But I didn't want to keep any secrets from him so I told him about it, even though I knew it would upset him. It would upset him because although he had saved me four days ago, he hadn't saved me from the abuse I suffered all my childhood. And he would feel responsible for that, knowing that while he had been drinking and smoking, his child had been abused physically and mentally.

I told him about the first memories I had of the orphanage right up to the day I had ran away. As a little girl, they had been nice and kind. They had soothed me when I cried, given me toys and special dinners. But that all changed as the years past and I grew up. Then the beatings began. It only took the tiniest thing to set the 'teachers' off; a whisper in class, a light being on past lights-out, a yawn, a sneeze, a groan. It only took a few months for my back to look like it had been torn with a rake (which they did once). But now with my newly gained regeneration, those scars had vanished and left me with smooth, unblemished skin.

But the scars were still there on the inside. I still woke up crying at night. I didn't make friends easily or trusted anyone. I never took anything from anyone because nothing came without a price.

I knew the scars from my childhood would never vanish, but hopefully over time, and with help, they would fade.

I didn't blame Logan for any of what I went through. He hadn't even known I had existed and I knew if he had, he would have come for me. But even though I didn't blame him, he blamed himself anyway. I watched his fists clench as I told my story, his frown deepened and I heard a growl in his chest I wouldn't have heard without my new hearing.

It took a while to calm him down but after he apologised a number of times, we moved onto a different subject. But I could see him still thinking about it, wishing he could change things. I tried to get his mind off of it by talking about his mutation. I was still trying to get use to all my senses being in hyper drive. They had settled down over the past few days but every once in a while they would flare up and I would be able to hear the cars on the highway 20 miles away.

Since Logan couldn't remember when his mutation first appeared, he couldn't tell me how he dealt with it. But he seemed to think that after a while they should settle down and then I would be able to control them. The bone claws hadn't come out yet but that was another story.

After talking with Logan I had to go see the Professor. I was kind of scared he would be mad at me for running away. I still felt incredibly guilty over it. If I hadn't of left, the X-Men wouldn't have put their life on the line for me. Every time I saw the bruising around Storm's neck where Sabretooth got her, I felt sick with guilt. I wouldn't blame the Professor if he was mad at me.

As I walked the halls, I noticed people were still staring and whispering but there was no fear in their eyes, only curiosity. A few had stopped to ask me about Liberty Island. I wanted to snap at them that it was none of their damn bloody business but I needed to make a few friends so I just explained briefly what happened. Even Rouge had asked what had happened but I was much more open with her.

My worries about my meeting with the Professor disappeared when I walked in and saw the kind smile on his face. He simply wanted to know how I was coping after everything that had happened. I told him I was fine even though a small part of me wasn't. It wasn't until I left did I realise he would know anyway. He didn't openly show his mutation so it was easy to forget what it was.

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

"There's an abandoned military compound at Alkali Lake in the Canadian Rockies, close to where we found you. There's not much left but you might find some answers."

Me and the Prof were standing in front of the circular table with the swirling silver substance as it morphed into small hills and trees. Part of my mind was paying attention to what he was saying but part of it was on Morgan. I didn't know how I was going to tell her.

True to his word, the Professor had tried to piece together my past by reading my mind. Morgan's letter had given me a huge chunk of my lost life but pieces were still missing and I wanted answers. Not even the Professor knew if I could ever get my memories back. There was a block on them that even he couldn't get past but he seemed to think visiting locations of my past would help. And even if seeing the place didn't spark something in my memory, I might find something there that might shed some more light on my past.

I hoped Morgan would understand why I had to go. I would never abandon her but I had to go. I would always come back for her. The past few days I had spent with her were the best days I could remember and I didn't want to break the small connection we had.

"Thank you," I said to Professor X.

He stared up at me. "Are you going to say goodbye to her?"

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I've never had a boyfriend. I've never felt the need or urge for one. Plus our orphanage didn't have too many boys.

But as I watched Rouge innocently flirt with Bobby, I couldn't deny that I wasn't a little bit jealous. I wasn't jealous that she had Bobby, even though he was cute and exceptionally nice. No, I was envious that Rouge had been here as long as I had and she already had some male attention, even though she couldn't even touch them. I had never had these feelings before and I had no idea how to deal with them.

For a few days now Rouge had come back to our room with a little smile on her face and a blush in her cheeks. She had opened up and talked about a boy she had met in class. I tried to smile and be happy for her but I was secretly sad.

Now as I sat in an enormous padded chair in the corner of the large rec room watching Rouge and Bobby play foosball against two other students, I felt the same sadness again. I tried to push it from my mind and focus on the things I had to be happy about. I had found my dad, found a place where I belonged and I was alive.

And I was happy. And I realised I shouldn't be jealous that my only friend here was happy.

I grinned as I watched Rouge laugh as she and Bobby scored a goal. I was considering going over to join them when I heard heavy footsteps descending the stairs outside the room. A moment later I caught his scent.

I smiled and jumped up to go meet him. My steps faltered when I saw him through the open door. He had his jacket on and a backpack slung over one shoulder. I knew this had been coming. I knew he would have to leave. He needed to find out about his past and my letter had given him a part. But my mother hadn't written about everything in the letter. Things were still missing.

I sighed and pushed the door open.

"I hope you were at least going to say goodbye."

He turned around and I saw the sad look in his eyes. "Hey kid."

Even though I was sad that he was leaving, I smiled at his greeting. 'Kid' had gone from being a distancing term to an affectionate one.

"I-" he began.

"Don't worry. It's okay," I said, "I know you have to go."

He shifted the backpack on his shoulders. "I'll be coming back."

"I know." I didn't want to ask him to stay, even though I wanted him to. He had to do this and I didn't want to hold him back.

"It's just that your letter gave me this huge piece to my past. I need to find out more."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Canada. The letter your mother wrote didn't mention where the adamantium was put on my bones but the Professor found a military compound which he thinks might be where it happened."

"I hope you find what you're looking for." To keep myself from crying I stepped forward and slid my arms around his waist. I buried my face into his jacket as I hugged him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. I breathed in his scent, trying to remember it for when he was gone. I listened to his heartbeat and after a moment, I pulled back, satisfied my tears had vanished. "Besides," I said, "we have forever to get to know each other."

It took a moment for it to dawn on him. We were both going to live forever so we literally had all the time in the world.

"Here, I forgot to give you this," he said as he pulled out something from the pocket of his jacket. My necklace. I had forgotten that he hadn't given it to me on the train before...

He placed the silver necklace in my palm. I held it gently, noticing that it had been fixed from when I had ripped it from my neck in anger. This necklace meant so much to me, I can't believe I had thrown it away. And it meant so much more now that Logan was in my life. I stared at my mother's face in one of the small hearts. I hoped that wherever she was, she was happy.

"Wait here," I suddenly said. I ran back into the rec room to Rouge and asked to borrow her cell phone. Greatly confused, she handed it to me and I ran back to Logan. "Say cheese," I joked as I took a picture of him. He frowned as I lowered the phone. "For this," I explained, holding up the necklace. Finally, I had a picture of my parents.

He smiled and leant down, gently kissing me on my cheek. "I love you," he said.

I grinned. "I love you too."

He opened the large oak door but made no move to leave. He reached up to his neck and pulled off the silver chain holding his dog tags. Once again he placed it in my hand. "I'll be back for these."

I nodded as he gave me one last smile and walked through the door. Amazingly no tears fell as I watched him walk away. Instead I smiled as I looked down at the dog tags in my hand then at the phone in my other hand. The photo I took of Logan made my grin widen. His dark eyes stared holes into the camera, his hair was scruffy and there was no smile on his face.

That was my Dad.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. Sequel coming soon!<strong>


End file.
